


the one who came through off the field

by krashyashy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashyashy/pseuds/krashyashy
Summary: ashlyn's not a fan of new people on the team, but a certain teammate might just change her mind.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by two gals; one of us writes ashlyn and the other writes ali. it's also written to include current uswnt teammates, but krashlyn are in their early 20s and are just meeting for the first time! <3

**Ali**

With free WiFi on the plane to Dulles, Ali Krieger had nothing better to do than internet-stalk, okay, search, her new teammates. She had so many new faces to match with names and time was running out to commit them to memory. Most of all, she didn’t want to call out to the wrong person on the field, and she surely wasn’t looking to see who was the most attractive girl on the team, right? She found that the names were pretty easy to keep in her brain, and then she came upon a photo of a tan blonde goalkeeper named Ashlyn Harris. The brunette couldn’t help but be taken slightly aback by the confidence exuded by a mere photo, but she hoped that Ashlyn Harris would not be competing with her as the coach’s favorite team member. As the plane touched down, Ali’s stomach twisted in nerves.  
_This should really be something_ , she thought.

 

 **Ashlyn**  
The US team was in the midst of training, with an intensive camp ahead in the next few days. There was a big tournament coming up and everybody was preparing, as they wanted to get chosen onto the official roster for future games. However, a couple of new players were coming into the team. A fresh out of college, Alexandra Krieger and a younger high schooler Mallory Pugh. Some members on the team were always excited for new players but others, not so much, as they thought they’d win over them or simply play favorites. One particular player, Ashlyn Harris, wasn’t always one for new kids. She could usually tell right from the start if she would hate them or if she would love them. As the team finished an intense day of training, Ashlyn was chatting with a teammate, Alex Morgan, about the newbies.

“I heard Alexandra was the best defense at Penn state last season” Alex said as she folded up her shorts. Ashlyn didn’t say a word.

“Let’s hope she defends you well,” She added, chuckling. Ashlyn only nodded. She didn’t want a “best defender” to replace her.

 

 **Ali**  
Once Ali arrived early to the SoccerPlex, she knew her directions from the email she received were to go inside and wait to meet her coaches and teammates. However, Ali felt as though she simply had to see the field and get a handle on where she was. At this point, as a new person on the team, she had a lot to lose and didn’t want to take any chances. She knew she should go inside, but she couldn’t help herself as she opened the gate to the field and began running a few laps. It was not until she realized everyone inside could see her that she decided to stop and make her way in. She quickly checked the time, and while she wasn’t late, she would have liked to be a little earlier to get more laps in. Ali went inside through the glass door she saw other teammates through rather than going all the way around to the front. However, before pulling the door open, Ali didn’t realize that _the_ Alex Morgan was leaning on it. Ali pulled it toward her and Alex spilled into her arms as she tried to shuffle inside, but by then, all eyes were on the pair.

  
“Oh my god, I- I am so sorry,” Ali stammered trying to help Alex stand straight.

“It’s fine!” Alex replied, brushing herself off.

Ali felt as though every eye in the room was on her and she didn’t dare look away from Alex until the rest of the teammates began to talk amongst themselves again.

“You’re Alexandra, right?” Alex asked.

“Um, just Ali,” the brunette shyly smiled.

Alex turned to her other side and said, “Harris, looks like you’ve got some competition. Krieger may not be a keeper, but she definitely just saved me!”

 

 **Ashlyn**  
As the two were packing up before the meeting, Ashlyn noticed a certain brunette running around the field. She wondered if it was Alexandra or Mallory and she did a quick Google search to see that it was in fact Alexandra and that she went by the name Ali, thought she definitely did not understand that and already refused to call her anything but Alex. She continued to pack her bag and noticed that everyone saw her and was talking about her and Ashlyn had had enough already. But it wasn’t until the brunette came inside that she caused a whole commotion. She accidentally knocked Alex Morgan down and Ashlyn shook her head as it happened. Shortly after, she made this stupid comment about how Ali was her life saver. Ashlyn fake laughed and kept to herself. She definitely had feelings for her current teammate, Alex Morgan, and these feelings had been strong for a while now and anybody that had her hands or eyes on her would be dead to her.

 

 **Ali**  
“No, I- uh, I didn’t,” Ali tried to laugh it off, trying to get out of this awkward interaction as well as she could, but her voice, pitched higher than usual, gave her nerves away.

“Well anyway, Ali, I’m Alex; we even have the same name, so we’re gonna be close friends, I can just tell.” Alex said.

Ali nervously giggled, not sure if the girl was serious, but she could clearly see a striking blonde glaring daggers at her from behind Alex.

“Oh, gosh, here, let me introduce you to everyone!” Alex exclaimed, going around the circle and pointing out each person, telling Ali not only their names but their nicknames too.

“And this dime right here is my very best friend, Ashlyn! Right, Ash?” Alex said, swinging an arm around Ashlyn and smiling.

Ali wasn’t sure how to react to the physical affection between the two, but she wondered if Ashlyn’s less-than-welcoming looks earlier were because of Alex’s sudden interest in her. _Perhaps they were dating?_ Ali thought, wondering how in the world Alex Morgan could be gay without her knowing. It was then that the coach arrived, ready to formally introduce everyone and give bus and roommate assignments for the camp.

 

 **Ashlyn**  
Alex was getting on Ashlyn’s nerves right now. She was somehow being so nice to this newcomer, though she supposes she had every right to be - as Ali hadn’t done anything to her at all. She was actually quite quiet and awkward and couldn’t stand a chance, actually. That built up Ashlyn’s self-esteem for a bit and she finally began letting loose, when Alex wrapped her arm around her. She kissed the girl’s head and Alex giggled as she always did. The two were close, very close, they even kissed once drunkenly but to this day, it hasn’t been talked about, just has occupied Ashlyn’s mind since. She swooped the lighter girl up and Jill Ellis rolled her eyes, telling everyone to be serious for their meeting. Once the final introductions were made, she began announcing the new roommate and bus seat list. Ashlyn had been paired with Alex several times and always hoped for that to occur again.

“Ashlyn, you’ll be with Alexandra Krieger, our newcomer. I expect a very warm welcome and a lot of information poured into her brain,” She raised her eyebrows.

Ashlyn was beyond pissed. When the meeting was over, Ashlyn grabbed her bag and headed to the bus without saying a word.


	2. chapter two

**Ali**

Ali has never been one to cause a commotion, and having already caused one today, she decided it be best to just make what she could out of the seating arrangements. Ali could already tell Ashlyn didn’t like her, but she had no reason to, right?

First, it wasn’t like Alex was being anything more than friendly.

Second, Ali wasn’t another goalkeeper there to knock Ashlyn out.

Third, Ali knew that she was an asset on the field.

She contemplated whether her otherwise quiet demeanor had caused Ashlyn to think she didn’t deserve a shot at this camp, or maybe she just would have rather been placed with Alex. At this rate, Ali wanted nothing more than to also be placed with Alex, but she couldn’t ask Jill to change it and risk her spot over drama.

Ali followed the team onto the bus and found Ashlyn’s blonde hair amongst the seats, sitting silently next to her while all of the other girls chattered away. Ali’d decided she could just ignore the girl and hope that her skills on the field would sell Ashlyn on her, until her phone vibrated.

A text from an unknown number read,

“Hey ladies, it’s Alex! As the captain, I figured I would make a group chat with all of us so that if you have any questions, you can ask me here! 😘”

Ali quickly programmed Alex’s name into her phone until an arm came from the seat behind her and snatched it away. Whoever was behind her handed it to Alex, who took a kissing-face selfie and set it as her contact photo before getting the phone back to Ali. The other person in the group message replied and identified herself as Mal Pugh, so Ali looked around the bus to see if she could spot the girl. She met Mallory’s eyes for a quick second and smiled, but her smile faltered when she noticed all of the girls around Mallory excitedly getting to know her. Ali stole a glance at Ashlyn who refused to look at her and sighed, wondering what she’d already done to gain the hate of her captain’s best friend.

 

**Ashlyn**

Ashlyn was beyond upset at all of this. She usually thought new players joining the team wasn’t the best idea but she had no choice in the matter. Luckily, she and Alex had joined the team at around the same time and got along fairly quickly. But every time a new teammate came along, she was bitchy. She hated it. She hated change. She learned to like the newbies though, slowly but surely.

Sitting on the bus next to this new girl was brutal. The bus was so loud she could barely hear the music through her headphones. She was annoyed to no end, until she got a text from Alex, who was named “Alex 🥰” in her phone.

The text read “You okay, bb?” And she smiled slightly in her seat, feeling happy and relieved that Alex was still thinking about her.

She replied, “Yeah, just stuck with this one.”

She knew Alex would understand who she meant; Alex also knew she hated the newbies, so it wasn’t a surprise. She continued to ignore Ali, until she felt their thighs were touching and she looked up at new girl.

 

**Ali**

One of the girls on the team, whose name Ali had already forgotten, stood from the back of the bus and made her way to their row.She stopped next to Ali and waited for the brunette to look up toward her, though she didn’t need to look up very far, as the girl was really quite short.

“Hi!! I’m Kelley; I’m a defender and I heard you’re new so I wanted to say hi and make sure you feel welcome!” The girl said to Ali with a ton of confidence and a high caliber to her.

Ali didn’t realize it, but she’d subconsciously withered a little, scooting into Ashlyn’s space because she wanted to get some air between herself and Kelley. The shorter brunette stood there making quiet conversation with Ali for a few minutes without acknowledging Ashlyn, until Kelley finally quietly said,

“Is everything okay?” and motioned toward Ashlyn.

Ali took a quick glance toward Ashlyn, and her heart ached a little over how beautiful the girl was, but she turned back to Kelley.

“Yeah, um, it’s all good,” she said, trying to sound secure.

Kelley nodded at her, clearly knowing everything was not all good, but the seasoned defender knew better than to expect Ashlyn to be welcoming to newbies.

“Here, I’ll put my number in your phone and you can text me whenever, okay?” Kelley said.

The two swapped phones and Ali let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding as Kelley left. Ali then turned back around in her seat and noticed her leg was touching Ashlyn’s and immediately recoiled it as if she’d been touching a hot stove. She knew Ashlyn could see the realization hit her, but she didn’t want to say anything to upset the girl further as the bus came to a stop.

 

**Ashlyn**

The bus ride felt like forever long to Ashlyn and she was overwhelmed by all of the attention Ali and Mallory were getting. Maybe she should have been nicer to the girl who was forced to sit next to her but she was just too annoyed to start now. As the bus came to a halt, they arrived at the hotel in DC they’d be staying at while camp would be in progress for the next week.

It was almost dinner time and Jill announced for the team to be downstairs in an hour, after they settled into their rooms. As the bus unloaded, Ashlyn just wanted to head up to the room and lay down, a pillow smashed onto her face. This was going to be rough.

The elevator was crammed and most of the girls were staying on the same floor. _Thank_ _god_ _Alex_   _was_ , she sighed with relief. Alex was roomed with Emily Sonnett, one of their other friends. As she entered the room, she waited and held the door open for Ali to walk in with her.

 

**Ali**

Ashlyn held the door open for Ali, which she really appreciated, but the room was much too small for her comfort. It was a regular room with two twin beds, but she felt stuck with Ashlyn so close, especially when the girl hated her so much.

Ali still hadn’t spoken to Ashlyn, and she figured that if Ashlyn was just in a bad mood that day, maybe she would feel better the next day. But, Ali couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t the mood - it was her. The silence in the room was deafening to Ali; she hated awkward silences with others and it was even worse when it was someone she knew disliked her.

Thankfully, her phone vibrated with a text from Kelley asking her to come over to her room which was a few doors down. Ali contemplated asking Ashlyn to come too, knowing she’d surely be welcome as a member of the team, but looked over to see the girl facing away from her. Ali opened her mouth and got out the first sound of Ashlyn’s name before losing her confidence, so she left the room and headed to Kelley’s.

The taller girl knocked on Kelley’s door and the shorter brunette firecracker opened it, enveloping Ali in a hug. Ali immediately felt more comfortable there than in her own room and wondered if she should ask Kelley if she could sleep on the floor of her room for the night. Kelley introduced Ali to her roommate, Allie Long,who seemed extremely welcoming as well.

After some soccer chat, Kelley asked Ali if she wanted to go down to the hotel’s complimentary dinner bar with her and Allie, so the brunette happily obliged. On the way there, while Allie was out of earshot, Kelley asked Ali if Ashlyn had spoken to her yet, to which Ali shook her head.

Kelley tried to reassure the brunette saying,

“It’s okay, Ashlyn will come around, Al-“ when she was cut off by the presence of Alex and Ashlyn coming out of a room together looking disheveled.

 

**Ashlyn**

Holding the door open for Ali was enough. The door closed behind them and Ashlyn chose the bed closest to the window just by walking out further into the room. She placed her bag on the floor at the end of the bed and she plopped herself down in the bed, facing the window. She texted Alex, who replied right away. They decided Alex would come to their room, but before Ashlyn could notify her new roommate, Ali got up and left.

Moments later, Alex walked in and she sat on Ashlyn’s bed with her. Ashlyn was holding her, and she felt this insanely strong feeling in the pit of her stomach. She just wanted to kiss her, make out with her and love her but she knew she couldn’t.

They ended up having a tickle fight, leaving both of their hair in a mix. When they left the room to go downstairs to the in hotel restaurant, where Jill was waiting for the team, they crossed paths with Ali, who was hanging out with Kelley.

Before they could even say a word, Alex laughed. “She tackled me!”

 

**Ali**

“Oh my god, you two are so cute,” Allie laughed when she caught a glimpse of the duo.

Ali didn’t disagree, but her stomach churned at the idea of Ashlyn hating her because Alex took interest in her. Kelley nudged her and looked toward the taller girl inquisitively.

“We gotta talk later, ‘kay? I can see the gears turning in your head, Kriegs,” Kelley said.

Alex then jumped in, “ooh, juicy gossip already? What’s happening here?”

She smiled, motioning between Kelley and Ali as the entire group made their way down to the dinner area.

“Oh, absolutely nothing.. I mean, unless you want something, Ali, in which case, I’m down,” Kelley winked, probably jokingly.

Ali blushed anyway, but she knew that from the second she saw this team, Ashlyn was the one who’d caught her eye.

“She’s totally blushing!” Alex said, continuing with, “whatever _conversation_ you were planning on for _later_ ,” Alex said, with air quotes around conversation and later, “keep me out of it,” she laughed.

“Oh stop!” Kelley said.

“I’m just trying to make sure Ali feels welcome to the team,” she said, taking a sharp look at Ashlyn.


	3. chapter three

**Ashlyn**

While the teammates were communicating, Ashlyn didn’t add anything to the conversation. Alex was doing that thing again where she made everybody think she had a crush on AShlyn but in reality, Alex wouldn’t dare be in love with her or make her feel like her biggest priority.

“Alex,” She said, piping her down and Alex backed off a little.

But when Kelley was talking about Ali and very obviously flirting right in front of her, Ashlyn’s stomach churned. Why did she even care? She despised Ali. But when Kelley glared at her, Ashlyn felt even more terrible and she just turned around, making her way to the restaurant, not even with Alex by her side.

 

**Ali**

“Is she okay today?” Ali heard Kelley quickly ask Alex.

Ali wondered if Kelley was actually a friend of Ashlyn’s or if she simply asked everyone else how Ashlyn was doing. Maybe Kelley was afraid of her, just like Ali was?

Alex responded to Kelley, and Ali probably wasn’t supposed to hear her say, “She hates when new girls are added; you know that, Kel. But, I don’t know. This one seems a little worse than the others. I don’t know,” but Ali heard it loud and clear.

She wanted to go back to her room and pack up her things and book a flight back out of Dulles. She’d go to see Kyle, forget this whole thing, but she had to remind herself that her dream was at stake here. No girl can stop Ali Krieger, not an opponent and surely not a teammate.

She felt a little sick to think that she wouldn’t have a room to herself to cry in tonight, but she hoped that Kelley would accept her requestrian to sleep on the floor, and she could get a few threatening tears out after they both fell asleep.

As everyone in her group approached the table, Ali realized that Allie Long had been talking to her the entire time, but Ali hadn’t been paying any attention. She saw Ashlyn alone at a table eating as quickly as possible. Ali wondered if she would be going back to their room afterwards, since she clearly didn’t want to be near the brunette.

They each grabbed plates and filled them as Ashlyn finished her food, but before the blonde could get away, Alex sat down next to her with the other girls joining them at the table, and encouraged Ashlyn to get a second plate and stay to chat.

 

 **Ashlyn**

Ashlyn wanted to get her dinner done with as soon as possible so that she could get upstairs and spend time to herself, or scroll on tinder for any girls in the area. It was not really encouraged for the girls to be going out and partying during camps, games our tournaments but her mind was elsewhere right now.

As she was getting up to leave, Alex sat down next to her and begged her to stay.

“Please, Ash, hang out with me” She gave Ashlyn puppy eyes and of course, she could never resist Alex, no matter how bad it hurt her heart.

“Anything for you” She said as she sat back down.

“Not a second plate though; that was enough” Ashlyn said, as she took a sip of water. Some others from the team followed and sat down around them, including Ali Krieger, the newbie that she seemed to hate so much already. She nodded as she saw her sit down, a way of greeting her silently.

 

**Ali**

Ali was glad that Ashlyn agreed to stay at the table with them because if she stayed, Ali wouldn’t have to awkwardly walk into the room alone later to be met by Ashlyn’s icy glare.

When the brunette sat down, she noticed Ashlyn nod toward her. Ali paused and stared directly toward the girl. As it was such a small movement, Ali was sure she’d just imagined the nod. After contemplating it for a few minutes, Ali realized she’d been tuned out to the entire conversation. It was only when Kelley nudged her and whispered “are you okay?” Into her ear that she realized it. She quickly nodded toward Kelley and realized that Ashlyn saw the whole thing happen.

Ali was so uncomfortable that she felt it was the best time to ask, so she whispered back to Kelley,

“can I sleep on your floor tonight?” Kelley’s mouth turned upward into a mega-watt smile and she whispered back,

“No,” Kelley said.  Ali began to say okay, until Kelley continued whispering, and said, “but you can sleep in my bed with me, roomie!” The shorter brunette giggled.

“Don’t you have to ask Allie?” Ali questioned, to which Kelley rolled her eyes.

“I have guests a lot, but I’ll ask just for you.”

Kelley then looked over to the blonde and said, “Al, you don’t mind if I have a guest tonight, do you?”

 

**Ashlyn**

As the team talked, Ashlyn was not really engaged in any conversation. She noticed her roommate wasn’t either, but that her roommate was acting so awkwardly and that it was probably her fault. She saw Kelley whisper to her and Ali talked back to her but she couldn’t hear what was being said no matter how hard she tried.

Eventually, Kelley over spoke everyone else at the table to ask Allie a question.

“Uh, yeah” Allie said, rolling her eyes slightly. Kelley was like that, taking girls in for the night sometimes. She didn’t mind, as long as they didn’t have sex.

“Who, exactly?” She asked and everyone had their eyes on Kelley. Kelley laughed and motioned to the girl next to her, Ali. The girl turned bright red and made absolutely no eye contact with the team and Ashlyn had had enough.

“I’m going up to my room; night guys.” She rolled her eyes as she got up and grabbed her team jacket.

 

**Ali**

Once Ali heard Ashlyn’s declaration, she felt as though she’d done something wrong. But, all day Ashlyn had seemed to want nothing to do with her, so she felt confused. Was staying with Kelley offensive to Ashlyn, as her roommate?

Ali didn’t want to upset any of her teammates, but she’d pretty well understood she was unwanted by the blonde goalkeeper. She watched Ashlyn leave and not turn back until she turned back to see Kelley watching her watch Ashlyn with a puzzled expression.

At that point, Alex invited everyone out for some vegan ice cream, but Ali felt like she’d had enough for the night. Despite Kelley already agreeing to go, Ali stayed back. Kelley’d offered her key to Ali, but Ali declined, saying she needed to get her bags and things anyway. The group split ways, and Ali headed up to the room. She felt like she should knock first, but it was her room too, she supposed, before opening the door.

Ali found Ashlyn inside, as expected, and she felt paralyzed at the doorway, like she was an intruder in Ashlyn’s very own personal space.

She stood in the doorway until enough awkward moments had passed before saying, “I just have to grab my bags; I’m sorry to bother you, Ashlyn.”

 

**Ashlyn**

As Ashlyn got upstairs, she immediately got a text from Alex, asking her to join them for ice cream but she didn’t even reply. She just wanted camp to be over and done with. Why was she stuck with the new kid? Why was she not with Alex? Why was everything so annoying lately?

She changed into a sports bra and shorts and let her long, blonde hair down then flipped onto the bed, turning the tv on. Shortly after, she heard some footsteps outside the door and finally, a card insert the slot to unlock the door.

She groaned of discomfort, especially since she was in nothing but a bra and shorts. When Ali walked in, she apologized and Ashlyn didn’t respond right away.

“Why are you even staying in another room... With Kelley?” She asked the brunette, who seemed shocked out of her shoes that she even said anything. This is practically the first thing she’s said to the defender.

 

**Ali**

When Ashlyn spoke, Ali’s first thought was _holy_ _fucking_ _shit_ _her_ _voice_ _is_ _so-_ _snap_ _out_ _of_ _it,_ _Ali_ , _**she’s**_ **_talking_** **_to_** **_you!_**

It was then that Ali realized she’d been called out on her shit. She thought about lying and saying that Kelley invited her, but Ashlyn knew Kelley in ways Ali didn’t, and Ashlyn would know better than she would whether or not Kelley would actually do that. She didn’t know how to say the truth without making a scene and she didn’t want to upset the girl more than she seemed to already have.

“I’m, well,” Ali started, pausing because she had no idea what to even say.

“Uh,” She continued, stammering hard.

“I just wanted you to have your privacy and not have to have me around,” Ali said, trying to tell Ashlyn that she made her feel unwelcome in the nicest way possible, but she knew as soon as it came out of her mouth that it was shit and that she should have lied.

Ali made her way to get her bags, avoiding all eye contact. 

 _You’ve really ruined your chance at a spot on this team; if she has any say in who gets to stay and you’ve done all this stupid shit already, you’re sure to go home,_ Ali thought, biting her lip to distract herself from panicking for long enough. She just wanted to get her bags to Kelley’s room and go out for a run on her own where she could be away from everyone and try to reconsider what she would do without a soccer career.

 

 

**Ashlyn**

As Ali’s words came out of her mouth, she wasn’t so shocked that she felt unwelcome but she was feeling very defensive about it. She obviously didn’t want to make Ali feel this way, it just happened and she didn’t really know why. While Ali was packing up her bags, Ashlyn spoke back to her.

“Honestly, I never even said that, so you’re assuming for one thing and secondly, you, trusting Kelley” She paused and laughed in ridicule.

“Kelley fucks everybody around; I’d be careful with the girls around here if you’re gay” She warns Ali. That was half a lie. Kelley did sleep around but there was no need to really be careful about the rest of the girls - most were fine.

“But you know what, suit yourself.” Ashlyn said. And suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ashlyn got up to answer it and of course, it was Kelley. She motioned for her to come in and let her arm slap down to her side, annoyed already. 

   

**Ali**

Ali bit her lip even harder, knowing that even though she’d been trying to help Ashlyn because the blonde didn’t want her around, she had assumed based off of what Kelley implied about Ashlyn not liking her. She wanted to speak back to Ashlyn, but when faced with ridicule, Ali faltered at every occurrence, except for on the field when it made her stronger. 

 She couldn’t quite figure out why Ashlyn was trying to make sure she was safe around Kelley, especially when Kelley had shown her so much more hospitality and welcome than the blonde had. Why should Ashlyn care about who Ali’s fucking when she didn’t even seem to want her on the team? And, how did she know Ali was gay? Or, did she say that just to see what Ali would do? The brunette kept her head down as tears threatened to fall.

While Ashlyn closed the hotel room door, Ali looked up at Kelley who was walking toward her, and the shorter girl immediately noticed how upset Ali was.

“Al-“ she started, but Ali began shaking her head, then nodded to the door. Kelley grabbed Ali’s last bag, one on her arm and three in Ali’s, and they made their way out the door. As Ashlyn closed it, Ali fell into Kelley’s arms and cried while Kelley tried to calm her and pull them both toward her room.

Kelley silently consoled Ali for a while, then she felt the need to kiss her temple to calm her down and so she did. 

“I’m so sorry this first day has been so hard for you” She rubbed her back.

“You stay here for just a few, I’ll be right back,” She said as she put a blanket over Ali. Kelley took a key card and marched over to Ashlyn’s room, knocking hard at the door.

 


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends!! tw: mention of suicide

**Ashlyn**

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and groaned even louder this time, having to put on a shirt. She opened the door frustratedly.

“What?” She said as Kelley pushed her and sat on what was supposed to be Ali’s bed.

“What the fuck is your problem?” She asked Ashlyn, who sat on her own bed.

“What?” She said, acting clueless.

“You made her cry. On the first fucking day. Do you know how useless she feels? The girl wants to go home. What problems do you have with her? She did absolutely nothing to you!” Kelley exclaimed.

Ashlyn stayed silent until muttering, “Stay out of it, Kel.”

“No, I won’t,” She fought back.

“I get that you have this huge ass crush on her, so just take care of her, not the entire team needs to” Ashlyn said, shrugging her shoulders. Kelley rolled her eyes.

“You’re so pathetic” Kelley got up and attempted to walk out.

“You have no idea what it’s like to love someone,” Ashlyn said, “but just get out; whatever.” She finished.

Kelley stood up and said, “right, because you do? I just met Ali, and I really like her, but I also know you, Ashlyn. I know you really really well and you can’t deny she’s gorgeous.

She’s like a breath of fresh air, but I guess you wouldn’t know that since you won’t even give her the time of day. I get that you like to keep your circle small and you like how the team was before, but I already feel better with her here.

Maybe she can be a really huge asset to the team and to our lives but not in the shape she’s in right now, so figure out how to accept that she’s here now and I’m not going to let you make her go home.” Kelley finished before getting up and slamming the door behind her.

Once in the hallway, she sighed and shook her head before returning to her room.

 

**Ali**

Ali heard Kelley open the door, and said, “everything okay?”

Kelley replied that everything was, but Ali could already say she knew better, though she didn’t push it.

“Do you wanna watch a movie? We can cuddle! I don’t know where Allie is, honestly. She might stay in Alex’s room all night gossiping,” Kelley laughed.

Ali felt more at home already, wishing she’d been paired up with Kelley from the start.

“Yeah, I’d really like that. Are you sure you don’t want me to sleep on the floor?” Ali said, but of course Kelley shook her head. The shorter girl began to undress, changing into her pajamas.

“Um, do you want me to like, turn around?” Ali asked, trying not to watch.

“Oh, so you are gay, hm?” Kelley smiled.

Ali’s mouth dropped, and Kelley laughed. “Straight girls don’t care what each other looks like, babe.” 

 

**Ashlyn**

Before Ashlyn could say anything, Kelley left with a slam to the door. Ashlyn fell to the ground and started sobbing, frantically crying. She had been in love with Alex Morgan for so long now and hearing those words hurt. Maybe Ali could have been a shot if she just let her into her life.

Things weren’t going anywhere with Alex, clearly. Ali was a really pretty girl, she couldn’t deny that, and she was pretty sure she was gay, but her chance was definitely over. She was Kelley’s now.

She thought of Alex and how perfect she was and how she’d never have her, ever.

She cried and cried and all of a sudden, Alex called her. It was as if she knew something. Ashlyn answered crying.

“Hello?” and as Alex heard her cries, she hung up and immediately ran to Ashlyn’s room and knocked.

Weakly, Ashlyn opened the door and Alex hugged her walking over to the bed.

“What’s going on?!” She asked, playing with the blonde’s hair.

“You.”

 

**Ali**

Ali nervously laughed, completely taken aback by Kelley and her boldness.

“It’s okay to be, you know!” Kelley said,

“I would never judge you! I’m a great ally to the LGBT community,” she said with a straight face.

Ali rose her eyebrows as Kelley continued to undress and she willed herself not to look away from her face but Ali was becoming less and less able to deny that Kelley was attractive.

After a beat of silence, she couldn’t stand it anymore, and said, “so, you’re straight?”

Kelley looked back at her and laughed. “Of course I’m not and neither are you, I just wanted to see what you’d do.”

In a soccer tee and underwear, Kelley hopped into the bed and turned to Ali, saying, “you gonna change?”

Ashlyn’s words flashed through Ali’s mind, but then she reminded herself that Ashlyn didn’t want her around, so she got up and stripped. Kelley whistled a cat-call and took her time staring at Ali’s body while she changed into a lacy top with tight jersey-material shorts above her underwear. She hopped back in bed and started cuddling Kelley who put her arm around Ali.

“So, what do you want to see?” Kelley asked before Allie came into the room.

 

**Ashlyn**

When Ashlyn’s word “you” came out of her mouth, Alex was beyond confused.

“What do you mean, me?” Alex questioned, laughing as if she’d just been stupidly and wrongly convicted of a crime. Ashlyn was silent for a moment until Alex’s eyes for begging for an answer.

“I just can’t do this anymore” She said, half mumbling. Ashlyn gout up and searched her duffel bag.

“What are you doing, Ash?” Alex asked, scared, while standing up off the bed.

“I’m leaving this world. I’ve had enough. I’m just... I’m really done,” She said with passion and Alex began to panic.

“What the hell do you mean?!” She said, almost shaking.

“I’m calling Jill,” And before she knew it, Ashlyn pulled out a bottle of prescription pills. Alex grabbed them from her hands and walked out of the room, running down the hall yelling for Jill.

“Jill, Ashlyn needs you now!” And in a matter of seconds, half of the team surrounded Ashlyn’s doorway.

 

**Ali**

As Ali was responding, Allie burst into the room breathlessly.

“Guys, you have to come out here,” she said breathing heavily.

“What? What’s going on?” Ali asked concernedly while Kelley said, “oh, come on, Allie, can’t you see we’re cuddling? I don’t want to hear the newest gossip about Alex again,” she laughed, trying to lighten the mood as a defense against genuine concern.

“No, Kel, I’m not trying to fuck around; something is really wrong!” Allie persevered, worrying Ali further.

“Allie, what is wrong?” The taller girl questioned again.

“Ali, it’s your roommate, she’s not well; she needs her team with her right now.” Allie said half out the door.

Ali, before she even knew it, hopped out of bed still in her lacy top and jersey shorts and was on her way to the door when Kelley caught her wrist.

“Ali,” she said.

“It’s probably some sort of prank or something; please just stay here with me,” Kelley basically begged. Ali felt extremely torn, not wanting to upset either party.

“Kelley, we’re both part of the team, we have to go and be there for her, come on!” Ali insisted.

 

**Ashlyn**

Ashlyn was so upset. How could Alex out her like this? Now the whole team would find out and she’d be so embarrassed. She was really upset with the younger girl but she knew she scared her and it was only normal. She sighed as Jill demanded she open the door.

She opened the door and Jill came barging in, as she saw a bunch of her teammates peeking in. Alex, her head down, was almost in tears and it made her heart break. Jill closed the door.

“Alex told me you mentioned suicide,” She said as she sat on the bed.

“No, no, she has no idea what she’s talking about,” Ashlyn said, tidying the room as she spoke. Jill pulled out the pill bottle.

“Look, Ashlyn, I’ve noticed a change in you. I can get you to see a team social worker,” Ashlyn dipped her head back, annoyed.

“I was just frustrated. I just wasn’t comfortable with the roommate situation this camp, it’s no big deal,” She laughed uncomfortably.

“Alright, i’ll put Ali with someone else for tonight but you need to at least open up to someone, maybe Alex?” Ashlyn nodded in agreement.

 

**Ali**

It’s not that Ali heard the entire debacle occur, but it’s not like Ashlyn’s door was sound-proof either. She knew her fate for the night before Jill opened the door back up, and she wondered who in the world Alex’s roommate was because she will undoubtedly be swapped with her.

She looks over to Alex’s door and sees Emily Sonnett in front of it, and remembers hearing that they’d been partnered for this camp.

Since Allie was with Kelley and she was with Ashlyn and Alex was with Emily, Ali wondered if she could convince Jill to let her stay with Kelley and give Allie Alex’s old space. After all, Allie had been hanging out with them all night in Alex’s room, right? But before Ali could think further, Jill came bounding out of Ashlyn’s room with a huff, seemingly inconvenienced by the whole thing.

Jill finally spotted Ali in the crowd of teammates and told the girls to scramble. Unsurprisingly, Kelley stayed alongside Ali. Jill gave her a stern look and nodded toward her bedroom, but Kelley competitively crosses her arms.

“Alexandra,” Jill began,

“Yes, ma’am?” Ali responded, trying to be as polite as possible as she already felt her spit on the team was not secure.

“I understand there’s been a complaint made against you, and I will not stand for my players feeling uncomfortable. I apologize, but I must take this evening to reconsider your spot on the team.

As you know, there are many prospects who would work hard for your position, and I have no problem finding one who would be a better fit for the team. Please keep an eye out for a decision from me in the morning. And, even if it’s not in this same hotel, please find another room tonight.” Jill said before turning on her heel and walking away.


	5. chapter five

**Ashlyn**

As Jill left the room, Ashlyn felt relieved that she wasn’t driven to the nearest hospital like she had been at least 5 times in the past. She’s only starting to recover from her past and she’s made a lot of progress but she still sometimes has those feelings.

The door was closed but Ashlyn stood behind it, listening to what Jill has to say to the girls. In particular, she heard Jill scold Ali. She listened carefully and her face befamd confused. She never said she was a problem for the team. She never said she should reconsider her spot. She just felt uncomfortable. But if this wasn’t for her own stupidity, Ali would be feeling safe and secure at this very moment.

When she could no longer hear Jill, she opened the door and finds Ali shocked in her shoes.

“Ali, I, I swear to god, I didn’t say anything bad about you,” She feels terrible. She just wants to take it all back.

“Ali, please, I feel horrible.” She begs the girl. She really feels bad.

But before she can continue, she sees Kelley walking towards them.

 

**Ali**

Ali was trying to process what Jill was saying while it went down, but her brain just couldn’t comprehend so much at once. Before, she’d just been prepared to find another roommate for the night, but now felt as though she shouldn’t even be in the same hotel as her team; the team, as it was no longer hers after all.

She knew she wouldn’t sleep at all that night, and she just wondered desperately what she must have missed Alex and Ashlyn saying about her that was this bad. Even so, Alex, who Ali thought was her friend, didn’t take a second glance at Ali before leaving her with Jill.

As the captain, shouldn’t Alex have been there for the conversation? Or, maybe she was already looking through the next group of prospects to have Jill call up.

Then, before Ali knew it, Ashlyn was in front of her apologizing. Ali felt like she had whiplash from everything going on with Ashlyn and she couldn’t even listen to her apologies when she didn’t know what she did wrong in the first place. 

Kelley showed up at her side like a trusty family dog, but even she seemed shell-shocked. Allie Long and Emily then emerged from Alex’s room and announced that Alex would stay with Ashlyn, Allie would stay with Emily, and that Ali could stay with Kelley if she wanted to. It all seemed very non-permanent, and Ali had a feeling things like this rarely ended well for girls in her position. 

 

**Ashlyn**

When Kelley showed up, Ashlyn felt as though she couldn’t say anything more. She knew Ali was always on her side and by her side. She knew she was the one that caused all of this commotion and that Ali had done nothing wrong and she felt insanely horrible about it. As they all parted ways, Alex walked in the hotel room behind her.

“I can get another room if you want,” Ashlyn suggested.

Alex responded immediately “no, I want to stay here. I want to know what the hell is going on.” She said, angrily.

Her raspy voice was stronger than ever and Ashlyn even believed she was about to cry.

“Lex, everything is fine,” She said calmly.

“No, no, absolutely not. You almost got Ali kicked off the team and she did absolutely nothing to you,” She fought back.

“Okay, fine” Ashlyn began. “You know what the hell is wrong?” Alex looked at her, wide eyed.

“Baby, you look so fine. Babe, come over here and zip my dress. Baby girl, come cuddle with me. Do those sentences ring any sort of bell?” Her voice became loud. Alex gulped.

“I’m in love with you. And you, are fucking clueless about it. You lead me on. You don’t even love me back!” She shouted. But before she could continue her fight, Alex got up, walked towards the blonde and kissed her passionately.

 

**Ali**

Kelley nodded toward Allie and thanked Emily, while Ali was still too shocked to say anything. Kelley led them both back to her room and sat Ali down on the bed before quickly taking Allie her bags. When Kelley returned, Ali was on her way out of the room, all bags in hand.

“What are you doing, Kriegs?” Kelley asked, trying to hold onto Ali’s arms to stop her. As soon as Kelley touches Ali, the taller girl breaks down.

“I just- I can’t be here. I have to tell Jill that I am not cut out for this; I have already caused so much of a commotion and even if she does want to keep me, I don’t know how I can face the rest of the team now that they think I made Ashlyn uncomfortable. Oh, god, what must they all think of me? They all probably think I’m some freak or perv, Kelley, I can’t come back from this and I need to just disappear or play on a team in another country and then sit out every game that team plays against the US, I-“ Ali rambled, until Kelley stopped her.

“Ali,” she began, “you know that you didn’t do anything to Ashlyn; she probably just wanted to be alone and she seemed pissed when I came to the room earlier; does she know you’re gay? Maybe she wants you as much as-“ Kelley said, thinking out loud before stopping herself.

“Please just stay tonight, okay? I really want that cuddle and movie with the cutest girl on this team, and yes I mean on this team because you are my teammate!” Kelley said trying to help Ali feel better.

“Besides, even if Jill does cut you, which she won’t, but if she does, you’ll be able to say you slept with Kelley O’Hara for the rest of your life and that’s bragging rights, baby, who wouldn’t want all this?” Kelley joked, motioning to herself. Ali didn’t want to crack a smile, but the other girl was so goofy that she couldn’t help it.

“Okay, you dork, I’ll stay tonight, but if I get kicked off the team, I don’t want this to be the last time I see you,” Ali said, putting her bags back down in the room. As Kelley jumped back into the bed, she smirked and said,

“what? You want me to undress again?”


	6. chapter six

**Ashlyn**

When Alex leaned in, Ashlyn was already shocked. She knew what was about to come out of this. Alex kissed her, really hard and really deep. _Oh_ _my_ _god_ , was all her mind was saying. This kiss happened before and was never discussed. As the kiss ended, Ashlyn’s face was shell-shocked.

“What the hell was that?” Ashlyn asked.

“You know what? You don’t have a fucking clue that I like you, my dear,” Alex confesses in a softer voice.

“I remember that kiss months ago,” Alex continues.

“I remember it all and I loved it,” She says.

“But?” Ashlyn butts in, knowing this is all good to be true.

“I just don’t know if I’m gay,” She shrugs her shoulders. Ashlyn laughs.

“So what? Why do labels even matter? You just said you liked me.” She rolls her eyes.

“Can we at least like, not cancel it out completely?” She suggests.

“Okay, fine” Alex giggles.

“Okay first, do you like Ali?” Alex asks.

“What?!” Ashlyn says defensively.

“Fuck no.” She says without even thinking about it. She never truly did take the time to think about it.

 

**Ali**

“No!!!” Ali said, her cheeks going scarlet, as she got back in bed too.

“Oh... you don’t?” Kelley said, feigning hurt.

“Oh my god, you’re impossible!” Ali laughed, shoving her. Kelley’s eyebrows shot up before she flung herself on top of Ali and began wrestling with the girl, laughing the entire time.

“I think you just want to see me without clothes on, Ali Krieger,” Kelley laughed while still wrestling Ali.

“I do not!!!” Ali replied, fighting back.

Through her laughs, Ali squealed out, “get off of me!”

Kelley just responded, “not until you admit, Kriegs!” Kelley then began poking Ali’s sides intensifying her laughs.

“Okay, okay, I want to see you naked!!” Ali laughed as Kelley stopped, but didn’t get off Ali’s torso.

With their legs intertwined, time seemed to stop for Ali for who knows how long until Kelley’s hand reached down to brush a strand of hair from Ali’s face and Ali’s breath hitched in her throat. Kelley, without skipping a beat, softly kissed Ali’s cheek before rolling off of her and cuddling into the bed and Ali’s side. 

Ali worried the silence would be awkward until Kelley said, “you know, I think when Allie gave up her bed, she thought you’d be sleeping in it, but you chose to stay in this one with me, didn’t you?”

 

**Ashlyn**

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a while. They were now on separate beds and Ashlyn was thinking of what had just happened and why the hell she was so mean to Ali.

Ali definitely didn’t deserve that and she wondered why the hell she was so mean to her. She couldn’t get Ali off of her mind, more so than what happened with Alex. Alex was also thinking about it. She was tired though and as she was thinking about it, she slowly fell asleep, still in her clothes and still with the light on in the room.

Ashlyn looked over at the beautiful brunette girl on the bed next to hers. A tear fell from her eye and she got up, quietly and left the room with her key card. She walked to the ice machine, and filled an empty cup with ice. There was also a water machine, so she took a few sips of water and then left her cup there.

She was going to walk back to the room but her mind kept pounding “Ali” and she decided to stop at room 304 and knock. It was Kelley and now Ali’s room.

 

**Ali**

When Kelley began saying Ali could have chosen another bed, Ali’s cheeks went red for probably the tenth time during the night, but she couldn’t help it. Kelley was flattering her left and right, and she found the girl’s confident attractive. Ali had some of her own, but it mainly appeared on the field.

Despite being on many teams before, nobody had ever taken to her the way Kelley has. And, to think, she believed that Alex would be her go-to in the start. As Ali’s mind rang out Alex’s name, she was reminded of the situation at hand. She had to remember that being part of the team tonight didn’t mean she would be part of it in the morning, and she quickly stopped laughing along with Kelley.

“I wish all of this hadn’t happened and I’d been put with you from the start; I get it if you don’t want to be close because I will probably be gone in the morning,” Ali said softly, still cuddled into Kelley’s arms.

“Hey, don’t say that! Any team would be glad to have a girl as beautiful as you,” Kelley said, running her fingers through Ali’s hair. At that point, there was a knock at the door.

“I should probably get that, but maybe it’s unlocked already,” Kelley said, not wanting to put any distance between herself and Ali.

Therefore, she yelled to the person outside the door to come in, and once the door opened, Ali was as shocked as ever to see Ashlyn standing there. For some reason, Ali felt as though she was betraying Ashlyn by being curled into Kelley, but she still didn’t understand why Ashlyn had tried to get her away from Kelley in the first place when Kelley had been the nicest to her.

“Ashlyn?” Ali said incredulously while Kelley didn’t question it, only saying, “Harris.” Ali began to untangle herself from Kelley, but not before Kelley showed off that she was only in her underwear. Ali figured having their clothes from earlier on the ground probably looked even worse.

 

**Ashlyn**

Shortly after Ashlyn knocked on the door, she was confronted by a voice shouting for her to come in. She felt like she’d be invading the girls’ space. She had no idea what was going on between the two and she wasn’t very ready to face what she was about to see. Especially since she learned about their closeness all throughout the day.

She walked in, bracing herself with a sigh. When she walked in, Ali was in Kelley’s arms, cuddled up. She knew this was a huge mistake and that she shouldn’t have bothered them.

“Um, hey, okay, I’m just gonna head out. Nevermind” She said very awkwardly and turned around.

“You know, Harris, your roommate wouldn’t have had to run away with me if you weren’t such a bitch,” Kelley said with a smirk.

 

**Ali**

When Ali realized how awkward it was for Ashlyn to see them like this, she understood that Ashlyn must have thought she was sleeping with Kelley already. Then, Kelley spoke back to Ashlyn and Ali couldn’t believe the girl who had been so nice to her could say such a thing about their teammate.

“Kelley, come on,” Ali said, not wanting to cause any more drama.

“Let her have a chance to talk, she came all the way here,” Ali insisted.

“Al, honey, did you forget how she’s treated you since you’ve been here?” Kelley said. Ali just started toward Ashlyn trying to gauge why she was here.

“No,” Ali started, “but if I am going to be part of this team, I need to at least hear my teammate out,” Ali finished, trying to be as fair as possible.

“You were probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time, Ali,” Kelley began.

“What are you talking about?” Ali asked.

“Well, since Miss Harris here has been pining over Alex for years, she probably wanted Alex as a roommate but she got you instead, and personally, I think you’re ridiculously beautiful compared to Alex, but Ashlyn just wants what she wants,” Kelley said, making matters much worse.


	7. chapter seven

**Ashlyn**

Kelley’s words punched and tore at her heart. She called her a bitch for one thing and Ashlyn definitely couldn’t stand that. As a younger teen, she’d probably punch Kelley. But she was grown up now.

She knew she had to be serious and mature but she also knew she was mentally unstable and that words like this plowed down at her more than they caused her to throw a punch.

As the conversation went on, Ashlyn was really being punched down. She couldn’t speak. She had mixed feelings from Ali, thinking she was being supportive but also on Kelley’s side.

“Okay, yeah, I know we haven’t always been on great terms, Kelley, but that hardly means you can tear me the fuck down in front of Ali,” She said.

She turned around and walked out, this time slamming the door.

Ashlyn then she yelled from outside, “And I’m so fucking sorry I was in love with Alex”.

As she turned around to walk towards her room, Alex was standing at the end of the hallway, listening to everything.

 

**Ali**

“Kelley, how could you say that to your teammate?” Ali asked, shocked at the way everything had just gone down in front of her very eyes.

“Ali, listen, you don’t know the history of this team. There has been so much drama and I can’t just throw that away, but how about we try to forget it and continue on with our night, okay?” Kelley proposed.

“Yeah,” Ali nodded, not sure if she was more trying to convince Kelley or herself.

Kelley got back in the bed and cuddled into Ali for a few seconds before Ali couldn’t take it anymore.

“I- I think I need to talk to her, I’m really sorry, Kelley, but I can’t have a teammate hating me, I need to at least be her friend” Ali said, really not wanting to disappoint the girl.

“Go, Ali, really it’s fine,” Kelley said seeming to genuinely soften up. “I’m sorry for lashing out, there’s just history between Ashlyn and I, but I’m not holding you back, okay? Go talk to her.” Kelley said.

Ali stood up to go and took a few steps before she felt Kelley’s hand around her wrist, twirling her back.

“I have to give you something first, okay?” Kelley said quickly.

Ali nodded and in the very next second, Kelley’s lips were on hers in a searing kiss that Ali felt all the way to her core. When they broke apart, Ali was breathless and completely confused before Kelley whispered, “go talk to her.” Ali didn’t look back at Kelley before running out of the room to catch Ashlyn in the hallway.

“Ashlyn?” She said, her voice cracking.

“Will you... will you please go for a walk with me?” She asked, not even sure what she was hoping for.

 

**Ashlyn**

Even from afar, Ashlyn could tell Alex was tearing up. She must have heard the words that she was in love with Alex. Ashlyn started jogging towards Alex and Alex headed for an escape but Ashlyn caught her wrist.

“Alex, it came out wrong,” She fought.

Alex started crying.

“Alex, baby,” She tried to grab her in her arms.

Alex didn’t say a word but then it occurred to Ashlyn.

“You’re the one that said you didn’t want me anyway, what the hell are you upset about?” She questioned.

“A girl can be confused, too.” The young brunette said and quickly ran down the stairs at the end of the hall to the floor under hers.

Ashlyn sighed and then jumped at the words she then heard behind her. It was Ali, a beautiful, beautiful Ali.

“Uh, yeah? Sure. But wouldn’t you rather be with Kelley?”

 

**Ali**

Ali didn’t even know why she was asking Ashlyn to go with her, especially when going out for a walk or run alone was what she always did to clear her mind. When Ashlyn asked if she’d rather be with Kelley, Ali wasn’t honestly sure, but she felt she had to clear the air with Ashlyn or she would literally catch on fire.

“No, I, um, it’s really complicated,” Ali explained but then looked down toward her legs which were completely uncovered in the jersey shorts. How could she go out in these in the night? She was going to freeze. She didn’t think she could go back to Kelley’s room for her clothes either, so she resigned to just wearing what she had on.

She mostly hoped that she would be able to understand why Ashlyn disliked her so much and maybe make peace. After all, she needed to have at least a cohesive relationship with Ashlyn on the field if nothing else.

“Okay, um, should we go?” Ali said, motioning to the stairs.

“I feel like I have a lot to say and nothing at all,” Ali continued, trying to lighten the mood.

 

**Ashlyn**

All Ashlyn could think of was Alex and how she should have ran after her but Alex has caused her so much discomfort in the past few years that it’s been absolutely awful for her. Alex probably deserved to be left alone for the moment being.

But then, her mind jumped to Ali, the girl right in front of her. She was dressed so skimpily and she wondered why the hell she was so underdressed. _Was_ _she_ _already_ _sleeping_ _with_ _Kelley?_

“Okay, let’s go,” She followed Ali, trying not to have her eyes follow her ass. When they got downstairs and outside, Ashlyn had to ask.

“Wanna tell me the deal with Kel?” She paused.

“I have a history with her, I just, I don’t want her to hurt you.”

 

**Ali**

Ali wasn’t sure why, but outside, she wanted to catch Ashlyn’s hand in hers during the walk. Her heart was beating out of her chest with nervousness, and she knew she had a tendency to ramble when nerves hit her.

She was already freezing but not to the point of shivering. Maybe Ashlyn was right; she shouldn’t have opened up to Kelley so fast and maybe she would have had a decent amount of clothing on right now.

“Um, I don’t think there is a deal,” Ali replied, but she couldn’t stand the silence so she continued.

“Actually, there might be, I don’t know. She’s been really nice to me, like realllly nice, and I just want to be liked on the team. I guess she was kind of there for me when, you know, everything happened with Jill a little while ago. I’m really sorry for anything I did to make you feel uncomfortable; I really do get it if it’s true that you would have wanted Alex for a roommate, I mean, she’s Alex Morgan,” Ali continued, feeling like she was saying too much, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“What did I do? You know, to make you feel like you didn’t want to room with me? And, did you say all of those things earlier because of your past with Kelley? What happened with you guys?” Ali questioned with a shiver.

 

**Ashlyn**

Ali was sure asking a lot of questions after only saying about 20 words to each other during this long first day. Before saying anything, she could see the brunette shivering in front of her. She took off her team jacket and gave it to the new girl, who hadn’t even worn a US jacket yet.

“You looked cold.” She said and she rubbed the girls arms. She didn’t believe she could get this nice around her. She felt horrible though; she really should have been nice from the start.

“Okay, well, I don’t know where to start with all of your questions, Alex.” She teased her.

“Okay, okay, just kidding” She saw the look on her face and she began.

“Look, forget Alex Morgan for a minute,” She paused.

“But I really want you to know, you didn’t do a damn thing. It was all me. It was all of my stupidity. I really want to restart with you, okay? I know that you’re a really great girl. Alex Morgan is the actual problem in all of this, but like I said, forget her for a minute.” She continued.

As the two stopped walking and sat on a bench, Ashlyn began rubbing Ali’s shivering thighs.

“About Kelley though, I don’t know if it’s my place to say anything but all I will say is - she’s kind of a player, she may have brought you in tonight but tomorrow night, she might be with Emily Sonnett, I don’t know. Just, be careful if you’re into her.”


	8. chapter eight

**Ali**

Ali was shocked when Ashlyn offered her jacket to her, and she felt like a real teammate in Ashlyn’s US jacket. She couldn’t believe the girl was being so nice and maybe in a sense, Kelley was right that Ali was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe Ashlyn didn’t have a vendetta against her after all.

Every touch from Ashlyn felt like an electric shock jolting through Ali and the brunette couldn’t quite pinpoint why she felt so comfortable with Ashlyn, but maybe all of her questions were things she’d been saving up from not spending any time with the girl she’d anticipated spending the most time with.

“I don’t know if it’s my place to tell you this,” Ali started, but stopped herself.

“Never mind what I just started to say; it definitely isn’t my place. But, I’m sorry for whatever you went through with Kelley. She seemed really nice to me, but I only know what I know from today, you know?” Ali said, talking in circles.

“Thanks so much for letting me wear your jacket; you really didn’t have to do that,” the brunette said.

On the bench, Ashlyn began rubbing Ali’s thighs, and despite the coldness, Ali felt like a blush was running through her entire body.

“I’m so sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I really want things to be okay, but I don’t know if I will be on the team in the morning; you might not have to worry about me at all,” Ali laughed resolutely.

“I don’t even know how I’m going to get to sleep tonight; we really should try to get back,” Ali continued.

 

**Ashlyn**

It was getting late and Ashlyn was hearing out the girl in front of her. Ali was rambling quite a bit and letting her feelings out to the blonde. She mentioned something, but Ashlyn was too distracted by her beauty and grace until Ali stopped herself and it was very abrupt.

“No, no, please do continue” Ashlyn wants to know.

She begs to know; she needs to know everything about this girl. But she hated her so much just a few hours ago. She was starting to realize it wasn’t their fault but really Alex’s and her ability to lead Ashlyn on for so long.

“And honestly, Alex, I’m not going to let that happen. I’ve heard good things. You’d be an excellent addition to this team,” She smirks as she places a hand on her shoulder.

She gets up and gives Ali her hand, so that the girl can get up and they can walk back inside.

 

**Ali**

“No,” Ali starts, “it’s stupid, really, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Ali rambles, trying to get herself back out of what she started.

She knew she’d already said too much bur she just couldn’t stop herself from opening up to the girl whose voice was as smooth as honey. Ali regularly hated getting so personal to people so quickly, and she despised that Ashlyn knew a lot more her than she knew about Ashlyn, but there was no going back now.

As they walked back inside the hotel, Ali wasn’t sure how to explain that she would still be going back to Kelley’s room after all of this, but since she basically displaced everyone, she couldn’t really take it back now. She only hoped Kelley wouldn’t be upset with her for going to speak with Ashlyn, but maybe none of it would even matter in the morning.

Ali was sure Ashlyn could see her thinking and probably could tell she was nervous about the morning, but she tried to mask it. She didn’t want the entire team thinking she was overly emotional, especially when she’d already cried on day one.

Ali and Ashlyn walked toward their rooms and Ali felt like she could cut the tension with a knife. She knew Ashlyn wanted to hear what she started to say earlier, but she felt more raw then than she did now, and it probably wouldn’t do any good to tell Ashlyn that Kelley had kissed her.

She tried to quickly resolve everything by saying, “Thank you for walking with me, Ash, I’m really glad to have a chance to be your... friend,” she said, stalling.

“And, I know that I should watch out for KO, but I think I have to go back to sleep in our room tonight, so I’ll see you in the morning? I don’t know if you’ll be up when Jill tells me if I’m, you know, on the team. Really, you don’t have to stop her from cutting me, but thanks for your kind words. I’ll see you sometime if not in the morning?” Ali questioned, not at all sure how to end the night.

 

**Ashlyn**

When they walked back up the room, all Ashlyn hoped for was that the brunette was going to change her mind and go back to their original room. She feels absolutely awful for doing this to Ali. She should really have never treated her this way and she was damn stupid to. She feels like she ruined a great chance to get to know this girl completely. She was getting more and more beautiful by the minute.

When Ali was about to part ways with the girl, Ashlyn finally blurted it out.

“You kissed Kelley, didn’t you?”

Because Ashlyn just knew how Kelley got to girls. There’s no way it didn’t happen. She put her head down before Ali could say anything.

“But yeah, I’ll definitely see you in the morning because you aren’t getting cut from the team.” She smirks once again.

 

**Ali**

As Ali was just about to turn away, the truth came tumbling out of Ashlyn’s mouth. Ali felt the color drain from her skin the same way the flavor drains from icees in the hot summer sun. She was frozen in her spot and felt like she couldn’t look up to meet Ashlyn’s eyes, even though she knew that she technically didn’t do anything wrong.

She tried to speak and ended up coughing before she whispered it out, “She, um. She kissed me,” Ali finally admitted.

It ran through Ali’s head quickly that since Ashlyn and Kelley had a history, Ashlyn’s lips had undoubtedly touched Kelley’s.

This, in turn, meant Ashlyn’s lips and her very own lips had been on the same surface. It gave her a little thrill, but she knew it shouldn’t.

“I guess you knew that though; she probably used the same moves on both of us. She told me she had something to give me...” Ali trailed off before picking it back up and saying, “whatever, I don’t- it’s nothing. Yes, we kissed.”

She spoke quickly trying to get it to stop replaying in her mind because as much as she loved being kissed, she was worried about walking back into that hotel room. “Anyways,” Ali mumbled, “goodnight, Ashlyn.” She said before turning away to go to Kelley’s room.

Before getting very far, Ali turned back and stood in her place, saying, “Ashlyn,” she waited for the goalkeeper to look at her, and then repeated, “You really don’t have to say anything to Jill. Whatever she decides is what’s meant to be. Night,” she finalized before walking down the hall.


	9. chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they really won the world cup. they really did that!!!!! comment how excited you were because we were highkey crying #bless LFG OOOOSA

**Ashlyn**

When Ali’s words came out, Ashlyn felt betrayed. Kelley did this to everyone, really, so it shouldn’t have been a shock to her, but for some reason, she was very bothered by this occurrence. She also didn’t want the new girl to get hurt. She really had nothing to say to Ali.

As much as she spoke, all Ashlyn could say to her was “goodnight, Alex.”

As as the two parted ways, a certain forward came towards her, with her arms out, steadying herself from falling.

“Ashlyn,” She called for her and Ashlyn could tell Alex was completely wasted.

“Ashlyn, I’m sooooo drunk,” She said, laughing.

Ashlyn jogged towards her and picked her up, wedding-style.

“Shhhh, you’re gonna wake everyone up!” She kissed the girl’s head.

“Ashlyn, where are we going?” She asked her with her raspy voice.

“To bed,” She said and she spotted Ali from afar before getting into the room.

 

**Ali**

Before she was completely out of earshot, Ali heard the sound of a drunk Alex Morgan flinging herself toward Ashlyn and she couldn’t help a bolt of jealously rush through her.

When Ashlyn picked Alex up wedding-style, Ali realized that what she wanted was to be in Alex’s position. And, why had Ashlyn called her Alex all night? Usually, Ali was only okay with her really close friends and family calling her that, but it didn’t even bother her that Ashlyn had.

Before she could think further about how much more information she yearned for about the history or Alex, Kelley, and Ashlyn, she stopped dead in her tracks toward the room she shared with Kelley. Ali was literally shocked in her shoes over what she heard coming from inside.

Before even going to open the door, she put her ear up to the wall to see if what she was hearing could possibly be correct, but clear as day, she knew it was Kelley moaning her name.

Ali’s eyes widened with each moan, and her mind blanked quickly. Maybe it was about Allie Long, right? Or, Alex even? Right? It couldn’t be her, it just _couldn’t_. She gasped sharply and then she heard a laugh from inside the room.

Before Ali could even blink, the hotel door jolted open and Kelley was there laughing at her, fully clothed.

“Gotcha!” The shorter girl laughed, putting her arm out to pull Ali into the room.

Ali nervously laughed and turned red again, the way she seemed to whenever she was with Kelley.

“You really thought you’d have me moaning your name so soon, didn’t you?”

Kelley said, to which Ali defended, “No, of course not!”

She tried not to let it show that the “so soon” part was caught in her mind. She felt a little uneasy around Kelley now, but the girl had some amazing capability to make her feel welcome and safe and she loved how funny the girl was; like nothing in the world needed to be as serious as Ali took it to be. Kelley made her want to live life freely and laugh instead of worrying.

Instead of asking how things went with Ashlyn, Kelley got right back to where they’d left off, saying, “well, Ali Krieger, I may not have moaned your name yet, but you’re one hell of a kisser and if you’re okay with it, I’d really like to feel your lips on mine again, sooner rather than later, preferably,” Kelley said, while straddling Ali’s lap.

 

**Ashlyn**

As Ashlyn got the door open, Alex was starting to get heavy on her and she got Alex onto the bed. As Alex was trying to sit up, Ashlyn pushed her back down.

“No, no, no,” She dictated.

Alex was in her clothes, not even in pajamas and she was stressed as to how the hell she would get this extremely drunk woman ready for bed.

“Ashlyn, why were you with Ali? I thought you hated her.” She managed to get out.

“Don’t worry about it, Alex” Ashlyn quickly changed in the hallway near the bathroom.

“And where are you?!” Alex got off the bed and Ashlyn groaned.

She was such an annoying drunk. Ashlyn was half naked, her top and bra completely off. Alex made eye contact with the woman’s breasts.

“Oh fuck,” She said as she came closer.

She placed a hand on Ashlyn’s left breast and Ashlyn decided not to fight it. This is what she’s always wanted, right?

“Come to bed,” Alex whined.

Her nipples were hard now and she decided to remove her shorts, leaving her in her boyfriend-style underwear. She sat on the bed and Alex straddled her and kissed her.

Ashlyn flipped them over, beginning to kiss Alex’s lips, her neck and moving to remove her top when she realized... she was kind of taking advantage of her and she stopped, getting off of her.

“Alex, we can’t, you’re drunk as hell.”

 

**Ali**

Ali felt like this was a really, really terrible idea, but with so much on the line, she thought she might just let it happen. After all, her fate on the team was in jeopardy, she had really no idea where she actually stood with Ashlyn, and she knew Kelley was probably out to use her and lose her.

But as Ali thought all of these things through, Kelley was placing gentle kisses on her neck and collarbone, two of Ali’s most sensitive spots. She knew that she would be wet in no time if this continued on, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to go all the way with Kelley.

On one hand, she had never really been with anyone and she was desperate for her first time, but Ashlyn’s warning words about Kelley kept pounding in her head. Before she knew it, Kelley had found an extra sensitive spot, and Ali moaned unintentionally.

Ali wished her situation on the team was different and channeled her frustrations toward her status into this, quickly throwing caution to the wind, and kissing Kelley hard.


	10. chapter ten

**Ali**

Ali found the bottom of Kelley’s chin and placed her fingers beneath it, leaning in to catch the shorter girl’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Before Ali could even stop to think about how terrible of an idea this was, Kelley had pushed her down and was straddling her waist. Ali couldn’t help the moans that fell from her own lips as Kelley kissed the most sensitive parts of her neck.

 

**Ashlyn**

When Ashlyn stopped in her tracks, Alex whined. She really didn’t want Ashlyn to stop but she was also really out of it and had no idea what she truly wanted. Alex grabbed Ashlyn back onto her and Ashlyn sighed.

“Alex, baby, no,” She fought and Alex tried to kiss her.

She pushed Alex off and the girl began to cry.

“You’ve just wanted me for 6000 years and I’m finally giving myself to you and you aren’t taking me?!” She exclaimed.

Ashlyn tried to rub her back but Alex pushed her hand away. Ashlyn picked her up and placed her on her lap.

“We can do this when you’re sober, alright?” She asked calmly but Alex was mad.

All of a sudden, she felt the need to throw up half of her alcohol, so she bolted off of a really wet Ashlyn and ran for the bathroom. Ashlyn, almost completely naked held the girl’s hair back as she puked out half of her insides. When she was cleaning up, Ashlyn prepared her some water.

“I think some of this alcohol is wearing off.” Alex sounded less drunk already.

And with that, Alex took the girl to bed. She got her a pair of shorts and a t shirt from her bag.

“Here, wear this,” Ashlyn said.

“Help me?” Alex asked, giving her the lip.

 

**Ali**

Ali knew that she needed to stay focused if she wanted her plan to work. Despite the situation she was in, she didn’t want Kelley to be the one to take her virginity.

Ashlyn’s words played like a broken record in her head and Ali couldn’t hear anything but the blonde’s concerned tone even while making out with Kelley.

Kelley’s hands weren’t wandering too far yet, and Ali took this as her opportunity to flip them over so she was on top. Ali didn’t even realize Kelley’s clothes were off, and she probably should have, but when Kelley started trying to get Ali’s jacket off, both girls realized the jacket wasn’t actually Ali’s at all. It was Ashlyn’s. Ali Krieger was literally almost going to have sex in Ashlyn Harris’ jacket, and once Kelley noticed, she rolled her eyes.

“I’ve already been with Ashlyn, and I definitely would choose to have you, Al,” she smiled, probably trying to make Ali feel better when the whole thing made her feel worse.

She took a breath and tried to get through what was going on while Kelley peeled her clothes off. It’s not that Ali felt she couldn’t say no, but she didn’t want to upset the only friend she had here, and she wasn’t really hating making out with Kelley either. However, Ali knew that just kissing her wouldn’t last long.

Once Kelley was completely free of her clothes and Ali only had her pants on, Kelley began begging Ali to touch her.

_This_ _is_ _too_ _soon_ , Ali’s mind said, but it was too late to back out, she felt. Kelley leaned toward Ashlyn and began kissing her neck again, and Ali reveled in how good it felt, hoping she could get away with her plan. A few kisses to her neck was no skin off Ali’s back.

Kelley then whispered in Ali’s ear, saying, “Ali, please touch me.”

Ali obeyed, teasing her fingers seductively down Kelley’s abdomen until she reached the place where Kelley wanted her. Ali teased her even more, before deciding to actually touch the girl. As soon as the pad of Ali’s finger made contact with Kelley’s clit, the shorter girl moaned as loudly as Ali had heard her and bucked her hips upwardly, wanting so much more of Ali.

The taller girl continued her ministrations until the shorter girl was writhing under her, begging Ali to make her cum, so Ali did, by plunging two fingers into Kelley at the exact right moment. She felt Kelley’s walls contract around her wet fingers and smiled, glad that the other girl got what she’d wanted. After helping Kelley come down from her high, Ali laid down next to Kelley.

“Not so fast,” the shorter girl laboredly breathed out, trying to get Ali to turn over.

“Don’t you want me to return the favor?I’m really good; you’ll cum so hard,” Kelley said half joking and half serious.

“No, it’s okay, Kel, I’m really tired and we need our beauty sleep, but thanks,” Ali said trying to be polite.

“Suit yourself, Kriegs, but let me know when you change your mind,” she winked.

Before long, Kelley was asleep and Ali creeped out of the bed, wandering over to the spot on the floor where Kelley had thrown Ashlyn’s jacket. All while Kelley was asleep, Ali picked up the jacket and carried it back, snuggling in with it as she fell asleep, still a virgin after all.

 

**Ashlyn**

As Alex asked for Ashlyn to help her undress, Ashlyn couldn’t resist. She knew this shouldn’t go too far, it was only helping her undress.

“Fine,” She smirked and she began.

“Arms up, princess,” Ashlyn demanded and Alex giggled, putting her hands up.

She tickled Alex’s underarms.

“You’re so cute,” Ashlyn mumbled out but Alex heard that and a certain feeling came about in her stomach.

She took off Alex’s shirt, only to reveal her black sports bra. Her boobs were tiny, probably as flat as her own, but she still thought she was sexy. She had never really seen Alex beyond a bra.

She removed the bra and her breasts were perfect. Her nipples quickly hardened and Ashlyn tried to ignore that fact. She quickly put on the t shirt. She then pulled down Alex’s leggings and thong, seeing that it was very wet. She threw her clothes on the chair in the room. Her pussy lips were glistening in the light and Alex smirked.

“Sorry,” She laughed. But Ashlyn quickly got shorts on the girl.

“Okay, let’s go to bed, you desperately need your rest,” And as she got the girl in the bed next to her, Alex whined.

“Join me,” She pleaded.

So Ashlyn got in the bed, Ali’s bed actually. Alex fell asleep in no time, but Ashlyn was wide awake. Her hand started wondering and as soon as she knew it, her hand was beneath her waist line. She couldn’t help but pant as she touched herself, rubbing her nub.

She was already so close, from both girls teasing her all night. She came in no time, her three fingers deep inside of her. When she was done, she rolled over and held Alex, falling asleep.


	11. chapter eleven

 

 

 **Ali**

The sun shined brightly through the window of the hotel room and awoke Ali the next morning. As soon as she opened her eyes, she remembered the previous night’s events and muttered, “shit.”

She looked over to find Kelley still peacefully asleep, and realized Ashlyn’s jacket was still in her own arms.

While glad she still had her virginity, Ali did enjoy the night before and she was glad she was actually able to make Kelley cum, since she’d never been with anyone in the past. It then dawned on Ali that the sex should not be at the front of her mind after all that had happened. Ali’s mind flashed back to the night before, when she stood in the hallway and received the heartbreaking news that she may no longer be part of the team.

Snapping out of her groggy daze, Ali reached over to the bag and grabbed her phone, unsure if the news from Jill would come in the form of an email or some form of a message. With one notification, Ali’s heart sunk. She took a deep breath and opened it, 1 email message from Jill.

 

**Ashlyn**

The night had Ashlyn sleeping sound as a baby. She barely woke up until the sun shone through the curtains and it reminded her that she should probably get up and go for a run. When her eyes were fully open, she realized Alex was cuddled into her arms and that the night before was actually quite eventful.

Her mind replayed everything, forgetting a few details but still remembering most. She forgot about one very important part though, Ali. She forgot about the new girl and all of the drama that played out with her. She mostly remembered that her and her long-time crush Alex, kissed her and almost had sex with her. But she was responsible enough to stop a drunk girl from coming onto her.

At this current moment, Alex was sound asleep, so beautifully curled up into the goalkeeper’s strong arms. Ashlyn wondered if she’d been there all night. She also couldn’t believe she totally touched herself in the same bed as Alex, all the while the girl had no idea what was going on.

Ashlyn had no intentions of wanting to get up and go for a run at this point. Instead, she found herself kissing the forward’s head and tracing shapes on her arm.

 

**Ali**

Ali’s fingers shook as they clicked on the notification. When it finally opened, it read:

“Ms. Krieger,

 

I regret to inform you that at this point, a decision concerning your status on the team has not yet been made. Please join myself and the coaching staff for a meeting this morning at 9 A.M. in the conference room of the hotel, 101. If you are no longer staying at the hotel, please give your name to a front desk staff member who will escort you to the room. In addition, please bring with you any materials you’ve been given since the beginning of camp.

 

Thank you,

Jill Ellis, Coach”

 

Ali’s heart sunk as she read that her spot was still in jeopardy, and then she looked at the clock. 8:30. It was already 8:30. Ali scrambled out of bed and woke Kelley accidentally while doing so. Ali moved speedily through the room, trying to gather everything she’d gotten from the staff since her arrival.

“Well good morning to you too, gorgeous,” Kelley said, looking toward Ali from the bed.

When Ali didn’t answer, Kelley tried again.

“Ali, what are you doing? Was last night that bad?” Kelley said with a slightly nervous laugh.

“Hey, Kell, uh, no, last night was fine I just have to meet with Jill in 30 minutes,” Ali explained while searching through her things frantically.

“What? She hasn’t made a decision yet?” Kelley asked.

“No, and I need to take everything they’ve given me to this meeting which was a water bottle, a folder, and my practice uniform,” Ali relayed, panicking.

“I’ll go with you!” Kelley offered.

“I don’t think she’d like that very much, Kell,” Ali said.

“I can’t find my folder, oh my gosh, what am I going to do?” Ali said anxiously, overturning everything in the room.

“Is it in Ashlyn’s room?” Kelley could barely get the entire sentence out before Ali was rushing out of the door and down the hall to Ashlyn.

 

**Ashlyn**

Ashlyn fell asleep for a few minutes, then woke up and then fell asleep. This whole in and out of sleep lasted for a good 15 minutes. That’s until she looked at the clock and it read 8:30. She decided to check her phone, as Alex was still asleep beside her. She had a few emails but one from Jill, her coach. She almost jolted up because emails from Jill unexpectedly was never good news. She opened it and it read :

“Ms. Harris,

A very important staff and coach meeting is taking place this morning at 9 am in room 101 of the hotel. Please attend accordingly as we discuss very important matters.

Yours,

Coach Jill Ellis”

A very short but to the point email that Ashlyn was extremely confused about. What the hell did she want? She groaned at the fact that she had to be ready and downstairs by 9, considering that was only in half an hour.

She really did not want to get up and leave Alex’s warm side. Alex shifted in the covers and faced Ashlyn now. She was still asleep and Ashlyn’s heart was simply melting. She held the girl and kissed her forehead. She wanted to kiss her lips so badly, but she knew she really shouldn’t.

 

**Ali**

As Ali bolted down the hall, Allie Long appeared from one of the rooms and began speaking to Ali.

“Hey Ali! How are you? Do you want to go get breakfast with me? Everybody else is ditching me,” the blonde pouted.

“Sorry Allie, I actually have to go meet with Jill in,” Ali checked her phone, “10 minutes.” She said panicking.

“But thanks, maybe another time?” Ali asked, trying to be polite but also trying to get the hell out of there.

“Yeah! See ya!” Allie said as she turned.

Ali then got to Ashlyn’s door and wondered if she should knock. With probably only 9 minutes left, she was really running out of time but felt like she had to knock anyway. However, that didn’t last long, because after a few frantic knocks, nobody answered the door.

Ali pulled out the key card she still had for the room and swiped it, opening the door as quickly as she could. When she first looked into the room, she spotted her folder on the dresser under the tv, and then her eyes turned to the bed.

She wasn’t sure why it hurt her heart to see Alex in bed with Ashlyn, but she couldn’t help the gasp that came from her mouth.

“Holy shit,” Ali whispered.


	12. chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry i forgot to post our update please don’t hate me as much as you hate jill ellis xo

**Ashlyn**

As time was running out, Ashlyn began to hear commotion in the hallway. She heard her teammates and the usual morning hustle. It was 8:50 now and she was sure she should probably get up and put some clothes on. Ashlyn was about to get up but before she did, she heard the door unlock and open and along came a frantic Ali.

She didn’t see the two at first as she grabbed her folder but as Ali turned towards the bed, her mouth fell open and she let out a gasp. The moment was so awkward and for a moment, Ashlyn felt really bad.

“Hey, good morning, Ali,” She said softly, as she shifted away from Alex.

She forgot she was completely naked, getting out of her clothes in the middle of the night as she was so warm. She sat up, nipples perked up.

“Oh shit, sorry,” She grabbed her t-shirt from the floor and quickly put it on without a bra.

Ali was speechless for a few moments and Ashlyn proceeded by putting on her shorts, too.

 

**Ali**

For a second, Ali forgot that she was only in their room to grab her folder and hustle out. All she could see was Ashlyn’s gloriously beautiful body in front of her, and she tried to ignore Alex in the bed.

The brunette didn’t want to stare at Ashlyn’s abs or her toned muscles or her breasts, but some things demanded attention and Ali was more than willing to give it to a beautiful girl. She refused to look any lower to stop herself from thinking about anything other than her folder and hoped Ashlyn would put some clothes on.

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have barged in; it was just an emergency, I need this folder,” Ali whispered, trying still to be polite and not wake Alex.

Her mind was reeling over this revelation, but she had to put it on hold. After the meeting, it might not even matter anyway.

“I- I have to go meet Jill,” Ali said, but Ashlyn followed her back to the door.

Ali’s hands shook with nerves as she opened it.

 

**Ashlyn**

Ali seemed completely disheveled and Ashlyn couldn’t help but care and try to calm her down. As soon as she announced that she had a meeting to go to with Jill, Ashlyn was actually glad. That meant she’d be spending more time with the girl and that she didn’t have to leave her side right away.

“I have one too.” She bolted in, having Ali wait for her but the defender was quick to the door.

She had no bra on, no underwear, just a t-shirt and shorts. Thank god she had a hair band on her wrist to bring her hair up into a sleepish bun. Ali opened the door and Ashlyn followed, leaving a hungover Alex sleeping in bed.

“Okay, so, why are you so shaky?” Ashlyn was quick to the cut. 

 

**Ali**

Ali was surprised on some level to hear that Ashlyn also had a meeting with Jill, but didn’t anticipate that Jill held many meetings every day. This probably meant that they would be in the same meeting to discuss Ali’s fate on the team, and Ali’s heart was beating a million miles a minute while she tried to take deep and steady breaths.

“The meeting is to decide whether or not I get to stay on the team,” Ali answered.

“She asked me to bring everything I’d been given from the team, and I couldn’t find my folder. It’s bad enough she’s going to ask me to return everything and go home, but it would look even worse if I’d already misplaced one of my things. She would think even less of me than she already does,” Ali got out breathlessly as they made their way down the stairs. She checked her phone one more time as the two found the conference room. 8:58 A.M..

 

**Ashlyn**

The whole way down, Ali was frantic and Ashlyn rolled her eyes behind her. She was definitely a perfect newbie. Jill wouldn’t have minded if they got there 5 minutes late or if Ali lost an item. But of course, she didn’t know that and it wasn’t her to blame; she was just being responsible.

She listened to Ali going on and on and she wanted to hug her, hold her hand, anything but she was always so ahead of the sleepy girl.

“I’m sure you won’t get kicked off, come on,” She tried to calm her down. She could literally hear Ali’s breathing.

“You’re going to be okay, Alex,” She tried to soothe her as she jogged up to the quick walker.

They got to the conference room and both walked in. This looked more nerve wracking than it seemed.

 

**Ali**

Ashlyn was definitely trying to calm her down, but Ali wasn’t sure anything could really soothe her in a moment like this. She and the goalkeeper sat down at the table across from Jill and the other coaches and staff members.

“Ms. Krieger, Ms. Harris,” Jill nodded to them.

“Good morning, Ms. Ellis,” Ali responded.

“As both of you know, Alexandra’s membership on the team has been called into question and we have been reviewing the complaint made. After speaking to some of the other team members, we have made our decision as a staff, but would like to hear from Ms. Harris regarding the issue before we move forward.”

Ali’s hands were shaking as she gripped onto the table. Jill looked directly at Ashlyn.

“As we absolutely do not tolerate any discomfort between teammates due to fixable issues or replaceable members, we must ask. Ashlyn, does your complaint against Alexandra still stand? If so, please give us a statement regarding the issue that we can report back to the NWSL teams. We have already notified a replacement, and she can be here tonight, if that is what you agree to.”


	13. chapter thirteen

**Ashlyn**

As they sat across coach Ellis, Ashlyn felt her nerves jump a bit. It seemed like quite the serious matter and she was definitely underdressed for this. She crossed her arms, to avoid showing off her nipples poking through her shirt.

Jill spoke and spoke and laid out all of the rules to the teammates. It was only until Jill called for Ashlyn’s name that she finally listened. She barely heard the question or concern, so it was hard for her to answer.

“Uh, yeah, no, I don’t have a problem with Alexandra” She said.

“Are we done here?” She asked.

“I think she’s an awesome asset to this team; I was just being cranky, I’m sorry.” She adds.

Immediately, she notices Ali’s shoulders fall short of being so tense.

 

**Ali**

When Ali heard that they already had a replacement, her heart fell to her stomach. Jill was prepared to excess Ali from the team and they hadn’t even played soccer a single time. She hadn’t even shown off her skills.

Then, Jill turned the tables into Ashlyn, putting Ali’s fate entirely in the goalkeeper’s hands. Ali took a quick glance at Ashlyn’s hands and flashed back to them rubbing her thighs during the chilly night before.

 _God,_ _they_ _were_ _so_ _sof-_ _Ali!_ _Get_ _it_ _together_ , she thought as Ashlyn began to speak.

A shred of doubt flashed through Ali’s mind as Ashlyn took a breath, but then the blonde confessed that she never actually did have a problem with Ali. She could feel herself tearing up over the emotional situation unfolding, but tried to keep it together.

She wasn’t sure why, but she really liked hearing her full name come out of Ashlyn’s mouth. Then, Jill began to speak.

“Ms. Krieger, the coaching staff and I have given much thought to this. We would like to keep you as a member of our team through this camp. However, we must also think critically about the character witnesses given from other teammates. If there is another formal complaint made against you, we will rescind our offer. Now, go get breakfast, ladies. We’ll see you on the field.” Jill said, getting up from her chair.

As she and the other staff members filed out of the room, Ali was left alone with Ashlyn.

“Thanks for.. well, you know,” Ali said, trying to remain casual when she was truly over the moon that Ashlyn saved her ass.

Then it occurred to her; someone on the team must have not given a good interview about her, and her heart sank again.

 

**Ashlyn**

During the meeting, all Ashlyn could think of was how sleepy she was. She thought about the girl that was probably still in her bed; she thought about last night; she thought about how hungry she was. But what she didn’t think about was what was going on in front of her - the fate of another player. As a matter of fact, she just wanted all of this drama to be over, since she was the cause of it all anyway.

She did feel bad that she was being so rude to the girl and that she was messing with her future, but what she didn’t realize was that one wrong word right now could have kicked her off of the team.

Thank goodness she confessed to not having a problem with the girl, even though her mind wasn’t straight.

When the meeting was over, coach Jill Ellis and the other staff members made their way out of the boardroom, leaving the two women behind. Ali thanked her, accordingly and Ashlyn simply nodded. There was a great moment of silence before either of them got up.

“I guess we should go get breakfast, yeah?” Ashlyn offered, listening to what their coach had asked of them.

The two got up and accidentally bumped into each other while pushing the chairs under the table.

“Sorry,” Ashlyn mumbled.

They then made their way to the elevator.

“I’m gonna get dressed; I surely can’t go to breakfast looking like I just rolled out of bed,” She added a chuckle.

 

**Ali**

It wasn’t that Ali’s head was spinning trying to figure out who she’d already upset on the team, but her head was definitely spinning trying to figure that out. Because her thoughts were so clouded, she ran smack into Ashlyn when trying to get up. While embarrassed, Ali was mostly grateful that the blonde had saved her spot on the team.

Ali watched Ashlyn walk out toward her room and decided to just go to the breakfast area alone, but was quickly greeted upon her arrival.

“Hey!” Kelley said as soon as she saw Ali.

Ali smiled back at Kelley graciously and filled her plate quickly, grabbing the open seat next to Kelley. She wasn’t really sure where they stood now, especially after she basically flew out of the room that morning, but Kelley seemed cheerful enough.

Across the table, Ali heard one of the other teammates chuckle toward them, so she looked up. It was, in fact, Allie, sitting next to Sam Mewis. Ali was sure it was directed at her, so she said, “what?”

Sam avoided her eyes, but Allie looked between Ali and Kelley.

“Kelley looked at you... in a certain way,” Allie said.

“Cut it out,” Kelley whined.

“I knew it!!! You two did sleep together!” Allie exclaimed.

Luckily most of the team hadn’t been paying attention, but a few had heard her. Ali put her face into her palm and closed her eyes.

 

**Ashlyn**

Ali had decided to go to breakfast instead and so Ashlyn went up the elevator to her room. She was so tired, so groggy and definitely wanted more sleep. It was around 9:30 already and all she wanted to do was get back to bed, not eat and definitely not train on the field.

She opened the door to the room and found the beds made. She wondered where Alex was but it wasn’t until she got further into the room that she saw Alex sitting on the bed closest to the wall.

“Oh! Good morning, Ash,” She greeted her with that beautiful smile.

She had her hair down and was wearing the old champions tee along with black leggings and looked absolutely stunning.

“Well, good morning, you sleepy head.” She smirked at the girl.

There was a longer moment of silence until Alex broke it.

“So... what was last night?” She asked, walking on egg shells.

“Oh, so you remember?!” Ashlyn was surprised but this did need to be discussed.

“I mean, like, do you like Ali or what?” Alex didn’t seem pleased at all.

She asked Ashlyn in a sort of hurt voice. But this is not at all what Ashlyn expected her to talk about.

“Oh, okay, so we’re going to forget the fact that you literally tried to jump on me the entire night like a lion and kissed me more than once? We’re just gonna forget all of that because of Ali?” Ashlyn snapped.

She was tired of Alex leading her on and it wasn’t fair at all.

Alex had tears in her eyes and got up and off the bed.

“I’m gonna head downstairs.” She avoided the conversation.

“Lex, wait,” Ashlyn tried to grab the girl’s arm but it was too late.

 

**Ali**

Ali was trying to cover her face which was bright pink over the accusation that she’d slept with Kelley. What nobody knew was that despite sleeping with Kelley, Ali was still a virgin.

“Well?” Allie prodded further, keeping the attention on them.

Because of this debacle, none of the girls heard Alex storm into the breakfast room.

“I’m not going to disagree with you,” Kelley said then giggled, blushing.

“Oh my god, you guys are too much for me,” Ali laughed while getting up to grab more water.

It was at the food bar that Ali was met by Alex who stood there with her cup on her tray, still filling her plate.

When Ali put her cup under the ice machine and got the last few pieces of ice before it ran out, Alex began to speak to her from behind.

“Anything else you’d like to take from me, Krieger?” Alex began.

Ali froze.

“I’m sorry?” She asked, hoping that she’d just missed a joking glint in Alex’s voice.

She turned around and was met by eyes full of anger.

“You finished all of the ice.” Alex concluded.

“I’m sorry?” Ali questioned again.

“You want to take Kelley from me; take my team from me? Oh, and let’s not forget Ashlyn,” Alex said, her voice full of venom and her laugh laced with sarcasm.

“Alex, what are you talking about?” Ali asked quietly, trying not to attract the attention of the entire team. Unfortunately, they were all staring already.

 

**Ashlyn**

As Alex stormed out of the room, Ashlyn wondered whether she should chase the younger girl or not. But quite frankly, she’s had enough drama for 12 (or more) hours.

She lets the girl go, steaming off her anger. She gets dressed, putting on her training clothes because that’s what they’ll be doing after breakfast. She brushes her teeth and brushes her hair and puts it up in a solid ponytail. She then makes her way downstairs and it isn’t exactly quiet.

Alex’s raspy voice is louder than usual. She hears Ali trying to fearfully defend herself. And she hears the team, quieter than ever. Ashlyn walks in and all eyes are now on her.

“What?” She asks, innocently.

Alex looks at her, tears up again and walks back to a table with her food. “Okay... what the hell is going on?” She walks up to Ali, who is still at the drinks area.

 

**Ali**

At first, Alex doesn’t say anything, and that makes Ali even more nervous. Before she knows it, everyone in the room is silent; oh could practically hear a pin drop as everyone awaited Alex’s confession.

What did she mean about Ali taking Ashlyn from her? Alex was the one who ended up sleeping in Ashlyn’s room- actually, Ashlyn’s bed the night before.

“Alex,” Ali began, until Ashlyn arrived.

Ali turned when she heard Ashlyn’s voice, and for the first time, was relieved to see the blonde girl.

“Ash?” She said quietly, praying that Ashlyn wouldn’t change her mind about the spot on the team.

“How about we take this to another room?” Ali suggested.

It was then that Alex said, “oh, our room? Or the room you fucked Kelley in?”


	14. chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!  
> i just want to remind everyone reading that we work super hard to create this fic every day and if you don’t like it, please just don’t read it rather than leaving comments that aren’t polite. thank you to all those who leave kindhearted comments; we really do appreciate those. we want to continue to update and we want to hear your feedback but we don’t appreciate hate ): lots of love xo

**Ashlyn**

The whole situation got out of hand. Ashlyn was actually worried that Jill would walk in at any moment and reconsider Ali’s position. She definitely did not want anything to happen to her, to Ali or to Alex, their star player.

Once Alex snapped, Ashlyn had had enough.

“What the hell are you talking about, Alex?” She asks.

“Oh? You didn’t know? Ali fucked Kelley last night” She said, laughing in ridicule.

“Kay, let’s get into another room, right now,” Ashlyn began walking out.

“Ali, come on.” She added.

They went to Ashlyn’s room, all of them silent in the elevator. As the door closed behind them, Ashlyn started.

“Alex, you need to tell me what the fuck is going on before I leave this team on my own, okay?”

 

**Ali**

Ali was essentially being pulled into another room, and she was truly just glad to no longer be in front of the entire team. She didn’t know why it was such a big deal that she slept with Kelley, and she honestly wished Kelley hadn’t been so public about it, but the damage was very done.

Alex came back at Ashlyn instantly.

“What the fuck isn’t going on, Ashlyn? One minute you want me and the next you’re getting tangled up in Kelley’s mess again! You’re better than this and you know it; why were you even with Ali last night?” Alex yelled as if Ali wasn’t right there.

“Look, I can explain,” Ali said, trying to smooth out the situation.

“I was with Ashlyn last night because Kelley said some... things to her that I didn’t agree with and I wanted her to know that I didn’t agree. Then, Ashlyn went back and found your drunk ass in her room and I didn’t see her until this morning’s meeting when Jill tried to kick me off the team.” Ali said, not staying as calm as she’d hoped for.

“I thought I’d convinced her well enough, but wait until she finds out you slept with Kelley already,” Alex smirked.

“Why does who I slept with matter? You don’t even know what happened between us,” Ali insisted.

If Kelley went through girls the way Ashlyn said she did, Ali sleeping with her shouldn’t put her back in jeopardy.

“I don’t need to know what you did; I know Kelley well enough, and I promise you, she’s only fucking you to make Ashlyn jealous. Kelley’s wanted Ashlyn back this whole time, and as soon as I finally tell her how I feel, you show up and now she’s all hung up in Kelley’s shit again,” Alex said, before Ashlyn jumped in, stopping them from doing any further damage.

 

**Ashlyn**

Ashlyn didn’t speak. She listened to the girls speak in front of her and she bit her tongue when Ali called Alex a drunk ass. She knew that wouldn’t get passed too well. She knew Alex liked her now but this was news. She pined after Alex for what seemed like decades and it wasn’t going anywhere. Yes, she slept will Kelley... and maybe a few times but her and Kelley were nothing now.

“Ali, first of all, I am so incredibly sorry about this shit,” She looks at Alex because she’s trying to know Alex is the entire problem here.

“Secondly, Alex, it doesn’t fucking matter what Kelley and I did like a year ago; I’m well over Kelley and Kelley is well over me. If she likes Ali, she fucking well likes Ali,” Ashlyn shrugs her shoulders in defense.

“Okay, okay, so wait, you don’t give a shit that Kelley and Ali are fucking?” Alex asks.

“I thought you had feelings for Ali,” She laughed, looking at the two.

“Fuck, Alex, like honestly. You need to stop.” Ashlyn raised her voice.

“I’m not going to stop because I love you,” Alex fought, crying.

“Give me a break, you drama queen.” Ashlyn sat on her bed.

 

**Ali**

Hearing that Alex thought Ashlyn had feeling for Ali was straight out of left field to the brunette, and she doesn’t even play baseball.Ashlyn could hardly stand her, to her knowledge; how could she have feelings for her?

Ali uncomfortably watched as the two fought aggressively. She could tell there were many unspoken words between the duo, and she felt like she was in the wrong place at the wrong time while they aired out their dirty laundry.

Then it hit Ali. Ashlyn didn’t deny having feelings for her. _What_ _could_ _that_ _possibly_ _mean?_ Ali thought.

She then felt like she had to speak up.

“Alex, I’m really sorry for any confusion. I just want to be here to play soccer and keep my spot on the team-“ Ali started, trying to stop this whole thing.

“You’re not on the team,” Alex said icily.

“You’re only here for camp, remember? And, if I have anything to do with it, none of us will ever have to see you again after it. You don’t get to be me, Krieger. You don’t get to have my team or my friends.”

Alex said coming closer to Ali as Ali backed into the closed door.

Alex had her cornered and Ali could barely get enough air in because the team’s superstar was basically on top of her. It was then that Alex made her final statement.

“And, you will never get to have my Ashlyn.”

Ali then fell into Alex, as a hard knock on the door scared her, and into the room came Kelley.

“Ali, what is going on here?” Kelley said, getting in front of Ali to protect her.

“Oh, look who’s back! One round with Ali wasn’t enough for you, Kell? Who’s the next girl on your radar, hm?” Alex asked condescendingly.

“I didn’t even get a whole round with her,” Kelley said plainly, continuing with, “not that it’s your business anyway.”

To this, Alex cocked an eyebrow.

 

**Ashlyn**

Ashlyn watched the interaction between the two. She was getting so fed up of Alex and her drama and all she wanted to do was defend the sweet and innocent Ali. “Alex, would you stop?” She was about to walk up to the two as they were all worked up in the corner.

That is until the door swung open by Kelley. Ashlyn rolled her eyes as the drama was about to get heavier.

“Alex, for the last fucking time, stop. Kelley, what do you mean?” She asked when Kelley said Ali and her didn’t go all the way.

“She didn’t let me fuck her.” Kelley fessed up and shrugged her shoulders.

“Oh my god,” Ali walked to the other bed and sat down, with her face in her hands.

“Ali,” Ashlyn noticed her sadness right away and sat down next to her.

“I’m so sorry,” Ashlyn rubbed her arm. 

 

**Ali**

Ali just wanted everything to go away. She didn’t want to talk about her sex life and she didn’t want Alex to hate her and she didn’t want to have to play soccer after all of this had gone down.

She noticed Alex slightly soften as she sat down on the bed and then she heardKelley’s voice.

“Alex, why does it even matter what we did?”

Alex returned with, “well now that I know that, I don’t know if it does matter. I thought you were sleeping with Ali to piss Ashlyn off because you’re not over her.”

“Why would that even matter to you?” Kelley said, clearly not denying it.

Alex missed that, though, and said, “because I’m in love with Ashlyn.”

Ali wasn’t saying a word, and she surely didn’t want to tell everyone how she really felt.

When Ali looked at Kelley she felt like she was going to cry and she just whispered, “I have to go, we have to go practice.”

Alex quickly looked for the time on her phone and agreed, beginning to walk out before saying, “this whole thing isn’t done.”

Trying to keep her game face on, Ali stood from the bed to leave as well.


	15. chapter fifteen

**Ashlyn**

With Kelley into the room, there were now 4 voices to be heard. The whole thing was honestly such a mess and it brought the worst out in every member, except maybe Ali, who was the most decent of them all.

All of a sudden, Alex confessed her feelings for Ashlyn in front of everyone and it seemed to piss Ali off. Ashlyn knew Alex liked her, especially with the last 24 hours of events, but it was now confirmed for the other two. When Ali excused herself from the entire conversation, Ashlyn felt it’d be best if she did, too.

Ali and Alex left the room first, walking separate ways, which left Kelley and Ashlyn in the room, alone.

“Why’d you sleep with her?” Ashlyn broke the silence.

“Well, you hate her. And you basically scared her for good,” Kelley responded in a snark fashion.

“I don’t hate her. I regret how I acted but the whole thing needs to just restart,” Ashlyn pleaded.

“Just stay out of it, give me a chance with her” She continued.

“With Ali? Yeah, right! She likes me. We fucked.” Kelley crossed her arms.

“She fucked you. That was all,” Ashlyn fought.

“Look, it doesn’t matter. Just be nice to her; she is a really great girl” Kelley said almost heartbroken.

 

**Ali**

Being alone in the hallway with Alex was not something Ali completely adored, but she tried to make the best out of it.

“Alex, look, I really am sorry for everything that’s happened. I only wanted to come here to play soccer; I didn’t mean to be part of any drama or take anything from you,” Ali said.

“Ali, I don’t want to have a problem with you. Now that I know you and Kelley didn’t go all the way, I don’t know why you even did sleep with her. I guess she did just want to make Ashlyn jealous. But keep to yourself and stay away from Ashlyn. Show me what you’ve got on the field and there won’t be any problems, got it?” Alex said turning the corner to her room with Allie.

It dawned on Ali that Alex must not have even moved her belongings when she went to Ashlyn’s room, and she probably felt welcome to Ashlyn’s clothes. But whatever. She nodded to Alex before continuing to her room with Kelley.

The brunette began changing her clothes when Kelley arrived into the room and apologized for the drama.

“Are we still cool?” The shorter girl asked Ali.

“Yeah, Kell, it’s fine,” Ali waved off.

“I just want to focus on playing,” Ali said.

“I don’t know how focused I’ll be when so know you look like that under your jersey,” Kelley said, motioning to Ali’s nearly-naked body while she finished changing.

“Stop it,” Ali blushed, then shoved Kelley playfully.

“Should I wear these socks or these socks?” Ali asked, standing up with a different sock on each leg. Kelley took this opportunity and slapped Ali’s ass.

“Who cares! Let’s go, princess, we have a practice to get to,” Kelley said, smiling hugely.

 

**Ashlyn**

When Kelley left the room, Ashlyn laid down on her bed and took a deep sigh. She created all of this mess. If it wasn’t for her, nothing would be wrong. She felt so wrong and she felt so bothersome. She just wanted to stay in the hotel room and not go to practice.

A few minutes passed and she decided to get up, get her things ready and head down to the bus. It wasn’t until she heard a light knock at her door that she sighed yet again. Without looking, she opened it. It was of course, Alex Morgan.

“What’s up, Lex?” Ashlyn asked.

“I’m sorry,” Alex pleaded with sad eyes.

“It’s fine; I just, I don’t know where the hell we stand” Ashlyn sighed, continuing to pack her things.

“Can we be together? Like, a couple together?” Alex let out gently.

“We need time. I’m sorry.” Ashlyn didn’t even hesitate to deny her offer.

“But you’ve liked me for so long and I like you now,” Alex was tearing up again.

“Yes, I have and now you like me, but you haven’t always. You spent years leading me on, knowing I liked you. You spent your breath on so many “babys” that meant nothing. I just need time. You don’t get it,” Ashlyn let out.

“I’m sorry,” Alex walked out and Ashlyn dropped her head back, letting out a tear. She loved Alex but it was too hard.

 

**Ali**

When she and Kelley arrived on the field after some flirty banter, Ali finally felt a little better about everything. Alex not liking her was not what she’d hoped for, but she had Kelley, and Ashlyn didn’t hate her anymore, and there were plenty of other girls to talk to on the team other than Alex.

Alex, of course, was the most well-known, well-respected, and arguably most important player, but Ali tried to put that aside because she was on the field with the other girls and ready to show her skills off. But, one thing was missing. Ashlyn.

Jill must have noticed this a few seconds before Ali did, because her name was being yelled from the sideline. Ali began to jog toward Jill, but then the coach said, “where is Harris?”

Ali wondered why Jill thought she would know since Ashlyn had hated her 12 hours before this, but she guessed Jill thought they went off somewhere together after the meeting.

“I don’t know, Coach,” she yelled back.

“I hope this doesn’t have something to do with you, Krieger,” Jill replied.

Ali began to run toward Jill and told her that she could go find Ashlyn, until Alex arrived saying the same thing.

“Yeah, um, Alex, you can go look for her,” Ali said nervously, trying to stay in everybody’s good graces.

“Alex, you are the captain of this team,” Jill said.

“You’re right; I guess I can’t just not be here right now. No offense, Ali, but nobody would really notice if you weren’t here,” Alex laughed.

Jill glared toward Alex but said nothing then motioned to Ali to go.

“Okay, um, yeah, I’ll just.. I’ll be right back.” Ali said hustling back toward the hotel.

“Don’t come back without a goalkeeper,” Jill said.

Within a few minutes, Ali was trying to catch her breath while knocking on Ashlyn’s door. From outside, she said, “Ashlyn, we have to practice, come on.”

 

**Ashlyn**

Alex walked out of the room and Ashlyn was finally alone again. This time, she hoped she’d stay alone so that she didn’t have to interact with anyone or have more drama to fight about. The bus had left with the team but it wasn’t necessary, as the field was only a 10 minute walk away or a 5 minute run, if necessary.

When she was finally ready to head out and get over herself and Alex, she heard a knock followed by a familiar voice. Her new roommate. She opened the door to a frantic Ali.

“What’s going on?”

 

**Ali**

Ali was actually slightly surprised when Ashlyn quickly and easily opened the door. She gave the girl a once over before diverting her eyes to the ground, momentarily forgetting that she’d been forbidden to spend time with the goalkeeper.

“Um, well, you’re not at practice, and I was sent over here to find you. But, here you are! So, let’s go,” Ali said, wondering if she could usher Ashlyn down to the lobby and out of the building without saying anything else.

She wasn’t afraid of Alex, but she was afraid of Alex’s power to get her thrown off the tea- out of the camp if she spent an extra second with Ashlyn after the girl had told her not to.

 

**Ashlyn**

She walked out with her bag and followed a rushing Ali. She wondered why she was in such a hurry and seemed to not want to talk to her. She also wondered why her ass looked so perfect in the team shorts. She wondered why she folded the waistband so that they appeared shorter.

She wondered a lot of things before she bumped right into her as they waited for the elevator. Ashlyn giggled as their breasts collided.

“Sorry, zoned out,” But Ali didn’t say a word.

“Okay, earth to Alex... what’s wrong?”

 

**Ali**

Ali was as self-aware as she’d been in a long time when her breasts collided with Ashlyn’s. It felt.. really nice, but she couldn’t very well allow herself to think that.

She knew it wouldn’t be long before she’d get called out on her bullshit, but she anticipated having more time than this.

At that moment the elevator arrived, and Ali bolted inside trying to avoid the situation for as long as possible. When Ashlyn began pointedly looking at her, Ali almost gave in.

“I don’t know what you mean? This is how I always am. Just, you know, in the elevator and going to practice like a regular soccer player, you know me!” Ali said with a high strung twinge and a clear anxiousness to her.

 

**Ashlyn**

Ali was definitely not alright. Her voice was higher than usual and she was standing as far away as she could from the girl.

Ashlyn approached her in the elevator and Ali moved again.

“Why are you afraid of me?” She laughed.

“Who hurt you?!” She definitely understood that she wasn’t exactly a cup of tea when they first met but she hadn’t even touched the girl and she was even trying to get on good terms with her so she didn’t quite understand.

 

**Ali**

Ali could tell her revolve was fading with each passing second. She wanted so badly to at least be able to freely talk to Ashlyn, but with the captain who hated her calling the shots, she couldn’t. The elevator came to a halt at the bottom floor, and the two exited. Ali knew Ashlynwas expecting an answer, but she didn’t know what to do.

“It’s not you I’m afraid of, okay? I really shouldn’t even be saying that; please don’t tell anyone I said that, okay?” Ali said, instantly regretting what she said and hoping they’d be at the field soon.


	16. chapter sixteen

**Ashlyn**

Ashlyn and Ali’s way down the elevator was so awkward. Ashlyn really wanted to get through to the girl but it seemed like an impossible challenge.

She felt horrible for how things began between the two but it shouldn’t stop them from wanting to restart. But as soon as Ali let out those words of her being afraid of somebody, Ashlyn was concerned.

“What? Who are you afraid of and why? I’m not gonna tell them but you better tell me.” She demanded a little harshly.

She was protective over Ali and she didn’t know why.

 

**Ali**

Ali didn’t know why, but she was already regretting this whole situation. She should’ve just let Alex go search for Ashlyn and told Jill she needed to stay at the practice. Now she’d dug herself into a hole and as much as she didn’t know Ashlyn, she knew enough to realize she wouldn’t easily make it back out of this.

Ali didn’t want to give it up; she didn’t want to tell Ashlyn. Well, she did, but she didn’t want Alex to find out. And, she didn’t want to lose her spot on the team.

Too many moments of silence had passed since Ashlyn had spoken, and she knew the girl could tell she was considering it. How awful would it be to be clearly thinking about telling her and then refuse to? Maybe Ali could push this off and just get back to the field without saying anything.

Then, Jill would call for them to play and maybe Ashlyn would forget. They were nearly there anyway.

“It’s nothing, Ashlyn, please, please forget that I said that. We have to get to practice anyway; it doesn’t change anyth-” Ali nearly finished saying as they entered the field.

Of course, Alex’s head snapped toward them and that shut Ali right up. The captain had said to stay away from Ashlyn, and Ali had no other choice if she wanted a career.

She gave a frightened look to Alex and ran off to her spot on the field as Alex met Ashlyn’s eyes.

 

**Ashlyn**

As they approached the field, it took Ali a long time to come up with an answer for the goalkeeper. She wanted to know, she needed to know and she simply had to know.

She needed to fight whoever was threatening her. It couldn’t be Kelley or Alex though; impossible. She wondered who the hell was causing such problems for the defender.

As they got to the field, Ali didn’t finish her sentence and Alex looked right at them.

“Alex, tell me!” She said to the girl but when the turned her head to the side, the defender was long gone.

She ran to the field and began stretching. Alex Morgan though, decided to come up to her and she put an hand on her arm.

“You made it.” She smirked.

“Yeah, what’s up with Ali??” She questioned, not caring about anything else.

“She’s fine? She’s warming up, Ash.” Alex answered her, seeming annoyed.

 

**Ali**

Ali avoided Ashlyn all practice long until Jill decided to actually put their skills to the test. After a while of fitness-typed training and drills, Jill announced that they’d be scrimmaging. Of course, Ali was right in front of Ashlyn.

Not much came toward Ashlyn as the defenders were on top of everything, until Alex shot toward Ashlyn and Ali was the only player there.

Ali stopped the ball, but in turn, fell into Ashlyn to make the save.

While basically on top of her goalkeeper, the brunette whispered, “sorry,” and scrambled to get up and off of Ashlyn as quickly as she could.

Ali knew she wasn’t acting the way she should, but she saved the ball and didn’t spend an extra second with Ashlyn, which is exactly what Alex would have wanted her to do. However, when she dared to meet the seasoned player’s eyes, Alex was glaring at her.

Ali did all she could to stay in her position but out of Ashlyn’s way for the rest of the practice and didn’t stop for an ice bath afterwards. She caught up with Allie Long as the team made their way back to the hotel together.

Then, when Ali returned upstairs to Kelley’s room, all of her belongings were gone. Jill walked past in the hallway, and said, “Krieger, you’re back with Harris since there’s no longer an issue with you guys. We assigned rooms the way we did originally for a reason, and I’d like everyone to be back in their places.”

Ali’s heart dropped into her stomach.

 

**Ashlyn**

Practice went fine; it was super hot outside, which made everyone cranky. Ali collided into Ashlyn maybe once or twice but the keeper couldn’t remember; all she could think about was the fact that Ali was acting super weird and she had to find out who the hell was threatening her.

She tried to approach her on water breaks but somebody else came along and snatched either of them before they could get to each other. She just wanted to be near the girl.

When practice was over, they made their way to the hotel, Ashlyn got into her room and couldn’t even catch Ali, who darted to Kelley’s room.

But once she got into her room, she noticed a change. Ali’s bags were moved back into her room. She was excited, nervous and confused all at once. She didn’t know what to make of it. She just wanted to make sure that these were in fact her bags, and so she quickly opened the side pocket of one of the duffel bags only to reach for what seemed to be..... kind of short, blue and had a button or two on it.

Her eyes went wide and before she could put it down, the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t kill us lol


	17. chapter seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! we hope you enjoy this chapter! tw: mentions of sex

**Ali**

Kelley came into the room with Allie Long moments after Jill explained that she would no longer be in that room, and Ali felt kind of gutted.

“Kell,” she began as the shorter brunette arrived.

“It’s okay, Al, I know Jill has a method to her madness. Besides, now you can say you slept with alllll this,” Kelley smirked, motioning to herself.

Allie Long went to her luggage, completely ignoring the two of them, and Kelley made her way over to Ali.

She stepped right up to the taller girl and whispered into Ali’s ear, “but I still want that round two.”

She placed a gentle kiss on one of Ali’s most sensitive spots, right below her ear, and flitted away like a butterfly, falling into her bed.

Ali turned to Kelley and raised her eyebrow as Allie said, “There’s something missing from my stuff, it must still be with Alex!”

The blonde quickly left the room and Kelley was back on her feet. Before Ali could blink, Kelley had her pinned to the hotel room wall and was kissing her. Ali moaned quietly as Kelley’s tongue fought with hers, and without warning, Kelley’s hand dropped to Ali’s pants.

Ali writhed slightly, but the kiss broke immediately as they heard Allie fumbling with her key card outside.

“To be continued,” Kelley smiled, and smacked Ali’s ass as she left while Allie came in.

Turned on and practically seeing stars, Ali took a deep breath and made her way down to Ashlyn’s room. She got out her other key card and opened the door, expecting Ashlyn to be with Alex, not inside. But what she did find inside was Ashlyn, next to her luggage, holding something she regularly used to pleasure herself.

Ali’s mouth formed an o, and she couldn’t get any words out, knowing that she was getting more red with every second.

Ali tried to get air to come in and out of her lungs, and said, “Ashlyn, it’s- it’s not what it looks like?”

She wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince herself or the goalkeeper.

 

**Ashlyn**

Ali opened the door and came flying in.She seemed a little flustered but it was nothing until her eyes came into contact with the blue toy that was in Ashlyn’s hands. Ashlyn placed it back into the bag and pursed her lips.

“I mean, it looks like it’s a sex toy,” She shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, like really,” She tried to reassure her but she knew the girl was as embarrassed as ever and could not get any words out.

She moved away from Ali’s bags and Ali was still standing there, speechless.

“I mean, I’m only surprised because you don’t seem like the type but by all means.”She dug something blue out of her bag.

“I use one too.” She smirked.

 

**Ali**

If she wasn’t turned on with Kelley’s palm over her workout shorts, Ashlyn talking about how she fucks herself was absolutely going to do it for Ali.

She quickly remembered when she first saw Ashlyn’s picture when she was on that airplane on day one. How she thought, **goddamn** , **this** **girl** **is** **so** **fucking** **gorgeous.**

And now, that same girl was in front of Ali with her sex toy in her hand.

“Um,” Ali said, feeling like she could hear her own heartbeat.

“I’m not the type!” Ali defended, probably a little too hard.

“I mean, I, I didn’t, like, buy it. I mean, I never even use it, I don’t even know why it’s in there!” She tried to say, not wanting to discuss her sex life (or, lack thereof) with Ashlyn, especially when someone else down the hall had made her wet.

 

**Ashlyn**

As Ali defended herself with a loss of words, Ashlyn sure knew the girl was lying. She told her she didn’t buy the toy but that she also never used it. Although Ashlyn didn’t know much about the brunette standing in front of her, she knew any girl couldn’t stop themselves from masturbating once in a while.

“Quit the act, princess.” Ashlyn laughed.

“It’s really okay, I don’t mind knowing the truth,” She gave her a wink and put her own toy back.

God, she was dying to know when the girl last used this and how she used it.

“I’m gonna head into the shower before dinner, you good?” She asked as she started taking off her practice clothing until she was down to her sports bra and boy shorts.

 

**Ali**

Still entirely flustered and red, Ali knew she hadn’t been convincing enough.

“I- I really didn’t buy it,” she said.

She would defend this fact until the day she died. But the part about not using it was entirely fake.

She wasn’t sure why she told Ashlyn that, but it sort of embarrassed her to talk about her sex life, especially with such an attractive blonde.

“But the other part wasn’t entirely true...” she tapered off, before even realizing Ashlyn had said something else.

“Um, I’m good,” Ali said with a shiver as she saw much more of Ashlyn.

At that moment, Alex came bursting through the door, only to see Ali flustered and red and Ashlyn without a top on. Ali’s breath was taken away, that is, if she had any left, and Alex immediately flared at her.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Alex seethed.

“Ashlyn is going to shower,” Ali answered plainly, slightly cowering from the girl and keeping her head down.

“Oh. Would you like me to join, Ash?” Alex smiled widely.

 

**Ashlyn**

Ali had mumbled a bunch of nonsense and Ashlyn thought she really needed to make the girl feel more comfortable. She and her had started off on such a wrong foot and this whole thing needed to be turned around.

Ashlyn took out her ponytail and let her long blonde hair down as Alex came bursting in. She seemed very angry and immediately pushed her way into a shower with Ashlyn.

“No, I’m good, Al.” Ashlyn simply said.

“What?” Alex looked at her and cocked her head.

“I said I’m good, this isn’t your room anymore.” She walked towards the bathroom and left the two in the room together, alone.

 

**Ali**

To say Ali was shocked would be an understatement. She knew that it wouldn’t fly very well with Alex that she hadn’t been invited into the shower, but had also practically bee dis-invited to their room. Was Ashlyn... protecting her? Could Ashlyn possibly know what Alex had said to the newer girl?

“Alexandra,” Alex began to say to Ali.

“Yes?” Ali mumbled, nervous for whatever mean words Alex would say next.

“I said on the field that nobody would notice if you weren’t here, and I didn’t just mean on the field. I mean on the team too. There are plenty of girls who can do what you do; probably better than you can. So remember what I said, and remember what your place is. Below me on the field, and very far below me with Ashlyn. Got it?”

Ali nodded resolutely, giving up her chances of actually getting to know her beautiful blonde roommate.

“And if you forget that little agreement, you can kiss your dreams of being on this team goodbye.” Alex said, and left the room.

Ali sat down on the first bed in the room, which happened to be Ashlyn’s, and held her head in her hands. Why couldn’t she just have come to the camp and played soccer like the other girls?


	18. chapter eighteen

**Ashlyn**

As Ashlyn made her way to the bathroom, she could tell Alex’s eyes were burning into the back of her head. She knew not inviting her in was a mistake. However, she really wanted to know what the hell was going on and she had a feeling it had something to do with Alex. So she closed the bathroom door and turned the water on, but stayed glued to the door, to hear all what was about to go down or not go down. Ashlyn had a really hard time hearing everything but she did hear several things, bits and pieces and threats towards Ali. She couldn’t take it anymore and she wasn’t going to let this slide. She turned the water off and burst out of the door.

“Alex.” And both girls looked towards her.

“Morgan.” She continued.

Ali’s head went back down.

“Get the fuck out and get the fuck off of Ali’s back.” She got close to the girl.

“What?!” Alex defended in shock.

“You heard me. You’re being a bitch. What I said to Ali may have been wrong but I’m fucking trying here and God knows what the hell your problem is but let the girl play soccer and get off her back, you hear me?” Ashlyn raised her voice and Alex’s eyes went wide.

She left the room and Ashlyn could tell the girl was about to cry.

 

**Ali**

Ali placed her head in her hands at sat on Ashlyn’s bed, she tried to take deep breaths and control herself. She kept thinking to herself, “don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t let someone else see you cry; you’ve already made enough problems.”

She took a deep breath in and shook her head, wiping the only tear she had let fall when she realized Ashlyn was not back in the bathroom yet and had seen her short breakdown.

“I’m really sorry,” she began.

“I don’t know what I did here but I just- I just want to play soccer and I thought- I- never mind it. Just please don’t ruin your friendships... or relationships for me. You’ll probably never see me again after this camp, so I’m not worth that. I went against Alex and I knew that this would happen if I did.” Ali said.

She got up and tried to stop herself from looking at Ashlyn’s body and unzipped her suitcase, assuming the girl would go back to her shower, and everything would be fine.

 

**Ashlyn**

As Alex ushered out of the room, Ashlyn turned around to see a very stressed and upset Ali on the bed. Her heart broke and she hated seeing that this girl has been through so much in so little time. She made her way to the bed.

“Hey, hey, stop that. Stop blaming yourself. Honestly, this whole thing was brought upon by myself and by Alex, so really, we should be the ones thrown off the team. You have so much potential here.” She made sure Ali knew she was not to blame.

Ali seemed to want to pack her bags up. Ashlyn moved towards her and put her hand on hers.

“Stop that. You’re staying. Hey, you know what? Wanna take a shower?”

 

**Ali**

When Ashlyn was comforting her, she thought this might have been the longest conversation they’d had, and it was... nice. Ashlyn was really, really nice and really reassuring, especially for telling her that she should be part of the team.

Ali knew she was regularly a pretty dramatic person, but everything that has happened at the camp was pretty unprecedented, even for her.

“Thanks, Ash,” Ali said, wondering if it was okay for her to use that nickname that she’d only tried once before, on their walk.

And then Ashlyn asked her if she wanted to shower, and Ali was kind of dumbfounded. Ashlyn’s hand on hers was a really comforting feeling, but... was she with Kelley? How could she reason with the idea of showering with another girl when Kelley’d gotten her wet maybe an hour earlier? But, she wanted to, which was the concern.

“I- uh, I mean, um,” Ali stammered.

She knew she wanted to.

“Yes, I- I’d like that,” Ali finally managed to get out.

“But, my robe is in Kelley’s room. I’ll be right back,” Ali gently said, opening the hotel door. However, Allie Long was standing right there waiting to knock.

“Oh, hey, Ali,” she smiled.

“Hey! What’s up?” Ali asked confusedly.

“I was just gonna ask if I could use your shower, but it seems like you guys have it kind of occupied. That’s okay! Could I maybe get dinner with you guys later though?” Allie asked.

“Um, yeah, of course, but.. not to be rude, but what’s wrong with your shower, Al?” Ali asked the blonde girl.

“I was sexiled,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

 

**Ashlyn**

She knew Ali had felt a tad uncomfortable by her behavior and she immediately wanted to take back her favor. She did need to shower but she shouldn’t have just jumped onto Ali like that.

When Ali left the room to search for her robe, she figured she should at least start to shower so that maybe Ali had time to think about what she wanted to do. She got into the bathroom and turned on the water. She sighed to herself, really, really wanting Ali to hop in with her.

She stepped into the shower, started soaping up her body and then her hand fell towards her core and she couldn’t help but play a little. Just a little.

She didn’t realize how good it felt until small moans escaped her mouthed. She felt so, so good.

 

**Ali**

As soon as the words escaped Allie’s mouth, Ali could tell the blonde was entirely unaware of what was, or.. had been, going on between her and Kelley. Her heart fell into her stomach and she wasn’t sure why.

“Yeah, um,” Ali began to say, her voice cracking.

“I’ll text you when we’re out of the shower if you haven’t found somewhere else yet, okay?” She asked Allie.

The blonde nodded and turned as Ali shut the door. She surely wouldn’t be getting her robe now, and she surely wouldn’t be trusting Kelley again. Was she supposed to pretend she didn’t know what was going on? Had the universe just given her the opportunity to shower with Ashlyn less guiltily than originally planned?

Ali turned around and walked toward the bathroom door, but couldn’t believe what she heard. Ashlyn’s moans.

The brunette felt her mouth go dry at the sound, and she knew immediately that Kelley being with someone else was, while inexplicably problematic, also a blessing in disguise.

Ali knew she wanted to keep hearing the blonde’s moans and they sure did her in in a way that Kelley’s hadn’t.

She cleared her throat as she walked into the bathroom. Ali couldn’t quite make out Ashlyn through the textured glass of the shower, but she was completely aware that the blonde was touching herself.

Ali stripped quickly and grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe away her own growing wetness, nervous to give away her attraction.

“Ashlyn?” She began.

“Is it still okay if I come?” She said, giggling.

After a pause Ali said, “Into the shower, I mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for your kind comments!! hope y’all don’t hate us after this one! 😬💗


	19. chapter nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys we forgot that we left you hanging at such an... interesting point in the fic; i sincerely apologize!! 😂😭 but please be warned (TW!!): this chapter gets pretty NSFW so if that is not something you’re comfortable with, please skip this chap!!

**Ashlyn**

Ashlyn felt wetter and wetter as minutes passed and it wasn’t because of the water that was streaming down her body. It was because she couldn’t get her mind off of the brunette that she was now officially sharing a room with. She couldn’t forget the fact that Ali Krieger packed a vibrator or that Ali Krieger lied about using it because she was a shy girl. She was so into her. She was deep into her now and she couldn’t stop herself. If God was watching, she was surely sinning.

Suddenly, she heard a voice and opened her eyes. She saw the shadow of a girl behind the steamed glass of the shower door and she half panicked. She removed her hand from between her legs and immediately grabbed the soap bottle and lathered her arms.

“Yes! Yes you can come in.” She answered with a dry voice.

 

**Ali**

Feeling her sadness about the Kelley situation start to sink in, Ali was desperate to get her mind off of it by doing anything else. Post-practice was absolutely not the time to go for a walk, or a jog, and certainly not a run. So Ali decided she would actually take Ashlyn up on the idea of showering together. Before going into the shower, Ali thought about how if Alex heard about this, she’d probably poison her, or worse, get her kicked out of camp.

“Okay,” Ali breathily mumbled, realizing she was becoming more nervous.

“Um, Ashlyn?” She asked with her hand on the handle of the glass door of the shower.

“I- um... I haven’t ever.... nobody has... I’m a...” Ali trailed off, not sure how to explain why she was insecure about coming in.

To try to cover herself as much as she could, Ali dropped what she was saying, and covered her breasts by folding her arms.

“Never mind,” Ali said, and opened the door, only to be met by the beauty that was Ashlyn Harris without clothes on.

It’s not that Ali was ogling the blonde, but she couldn’t deny she was attractive. She knew when she was taking Ashlyn’s body in, she probably spent too long looking at the wrong places. Her head snapped up immediately as she felt a blush rising across her cheeks.

 

**Ashlyn**

Although Ashlyn felt embarrassed by what had just happened because she wasn’t expecting Ali so soon, she did feel less awkward than the defender waiting outside the shower. The girl was mumbling and trying to come up with excuses for anything at this point and Ashlyn just smirked as she waited for the girl to be done. But once Ashlyn saw the girl walk in, she immediately felt a rush to the most inappropriate place a girl could ever feel this particular rush. Ali had her arm over her nipples, which left her pussy exposed. She hadn’t shaved and the hair was dark but Ashlyn didn’t mind. Ali’s face was bright red, a red she had definitely never seen. Ali was standing as far away from Ashlyn as she could.

“You look beautiful but you don’t have to be shy; we’re just girls,” She smirked as she offered Ali the soap bottle.

“And you know, I kinda got the image already when I found that blue toy of yours.” She winked and proceeded to wet her hair.

Her nipples grew hard.

 

**Ali**

Ashlyn had said not to be shy, and boy if Ali could tell her that she was first of all, always shy, but second of all, totally a virgin, except that she’d gotten Kelley off with her clothes on, she knew Ashlyn would have something completely different to say.

And then it came back up. Ashlyn wouldn’t soon forget about the blue toy incident and Ali couldn’t do more than blush.

“I swear I didn’t buy it!” She exclaimed, though quietly, which caused her to accidentally throw her hands down to her hips.

Of course, Ali hadn’t meant to show her breasts, but Ashlyn had apparently “already gotten the image.” Did that mean she’d thought of Ali naked? The brunette felt faint at the thought.

She hesitantly began to clean her body, trying to keep as much distance possible to make sure she wasn’t making Ashlyn uncomfortable by literally ogling her during a shower.

Ashlyn had missed some shampoo in her hair and Ali couldn’t help but reach up to splash it; Ashlyn wouldn’t want to have it there all night, would she? But maybe Ali should have asked first before touching her this way, because as she reached toward Ashlyn’s blonde hair, she felt their breasts touch and her breath hitched.

Ali tried to remain focused, rinsing the shampoo away, when she accidentally muttered, “God, Ashlyn, you’re ridiculously beautiful.”

 

**Ashlyn**

She hated the fact that Ali kept her distance. She didn’t know what she was doing wrong but the girl still didn’t want to be close to her or open up to her and she’s been trying everything. It wasn’t until she teased her about the vibrator that Ashlyn finally got to see the girl’s nipples and if she could judge correctly, were harder than hers.

They were both clearly turned on and the tension was rising. When Ali approached her and helped her rinse her hair, the gap between them closed and their nipples poked at each other, making Ashlyn giggle but also buckle at her knees.

“Why, thank you, pretty lady.” She looked right into Ali’s eyes and bit her lip.

She had prepared a soapy loofa.

“May I?” She asked the girl for permission and Ali nodded without hesitation.

She ran the loofa along the brunette’s muscular body and she could see her abdominal muscles tighten every time Ashlyn got to a sensitive area.

She finished washing her entire body and paused. She hadn’t done one particular area. She poured soap into her hand instead, not losing eye contact with the clearly nervous girl in front of her.

“Just one more spot,” She winked and put her hand between the girl’s legs.

 

**Ali**

Ali had gone all her life without sex. Not only had she not had sex, but she’d never been intimate with anyone, at all, except for getting Kelley off.

The shorter girl had wanted to return the favor, but Ali declined, and Kelley’s kisses to her neck and her palm on a very sensitive spot were the only two times anybody had ever really touched Ali. Despite her lack of experience, Ali could tell that Ashlyn’s touches were more sensual than just her casually washing Ali’s body. And this definitely reflected by how wet she knew she was.

Ashlyn said that she had one more place to wash and at first Ali paused and froze. Was she okay with this? Was she alright with Ashlyn knowing she was wet? There was no way to get around that fact if Ashlyn was going to touch her, and fuck, she really wanted her to.

Ali bit her lip, considering whether she should stop Ashlyn before the blonde found the wetness that laid between her folds. Maybe Ashlyn would just think it was from the shower water, right?

 _Wet_ _is_ _wet_ , _right_? Ali thought.

“Are you sure you want to?” Ali asked, shakily.

“I promise you don’t have to,” she assured Ashlyn, her last bit of insecurity showing its ass.

“I mean, I would like it, but you don’t have to,” she finished, rambling badly _._   _Get_ _a_ _grip_ , she thought to herself. _She’s_ _washing_ _you_ , _she_ _never_ _said_ _she_ _wanted_ _to_ _fuck_ _you_ , Ali reminded herself and took a sharp breath in.


	20. chapter twenty

**Ashlyn**

Ashlyn loved how nervous Ali was because she thought it was hot. There was this thing about nervous girls, especially virgins, that Ashlyn loved so much.  
She adored seeing the way they fell nervous to Ashlyn’s wandering hands or Ashlyn’s stares. With Ali, it was just that. She could tell she was terribly nervous and although it was cute, it was hot. 

“Stop talking.” She ordered the older girl in front of her. 

She finally made contact with the girl’s skin, which was ridiculously warm and dripping with stickiness. 

“I don’t care what you say to defend this point I’m about to make but Alex, I know you’ve been craving sex. You needa calm down and relax because fuck you’re so tense,” She whispered into her ear and then bites her earlobe. 

She rubs circles along the girl’s clit and she can sense how worked up the girl in her embrace is. She leans her against the wall. 

“Relax and let me undo you, baby girl.” She rubs her faster. 

 

**Ali**

As soon as Ashlyn touched her, Ali jumped, practically out of her own skin because oh my god, since when does it feel this good? Ali knows she’s shaking in Ashlyn’s palm and she can’t bring herself to stop the blonde girl. 

“Ashlyn,” she moaned quietly with her eyes closed. 

“Oh my god,” she breathes out and she can barely get air in.

Ali’s doing all she can to stay standing because her knees want to buckle and Ashlyn’s breath on her ear is nearly enough to push her over the edge. She knows Ashlyn wants her to relax, but she’s as tense as she can be, feeling like she’s about to unravel. 

And then Ashlyn nibbles her earlobe and begins rubbing harder and faster, and before Ali knows it, she’s moaning in sheer pleasure and coming on Ashlyn’s hand.  
She immediately feels finally relaxed but then as soon as she comes back to reality, she catches Ashlyn’s lips in a searing kiss and drops to her knees in front of the blonde. 

“Can I help you too?” Ali says, blushing fiercely. 

 

**Ashlyn**

She can hardly believe what is happening right in front of her. She has Ali cumming into the palm of her hand and the girl seems to really be enjoying it. I mean, why wouldn’t she be, it’s Ashlyn. 

She loves the way the girl looks and how she lets go and shows such emotion. She loves that she can make her feel this good. She feels like Ali is about to fall and she grips one arm around her and rubs her until she cums. 

When she does, Ashlyn feels so good but so needy. And then it finally happens - they kiss. The kiss was sweet and so steamy. But then Ali offers to make her feel good and she can only say yes. 

“If you want to, babe.” she smirks. 

 

**Ali**

While Ali’s never really done much with anyone, she hopes the experience she had with Kelley taught her enough to make this work with Ashlyn. Ali pushed her  sopping hair behind her ears and hesitantly swiped her tongue exactly where Ashlyn wanted her.

She felt the girl shudder above her, and she could tell Ashlyn was going to enjoy it. 

Before she could mentally talk herself out of it, Ali pushed her head forward and began tonguing Ashlyn’s clit while the blonde moaned. Ali swiped circles around it, sucked and licked, before taking her tongue away. 

Before Ashlyn could protest, Ali replaced her tongue with her fingers and drove her tongue inside the blonde, thoroughly fucking her. She couldn’t believe she was genuinely losing her virginity in a shower at soccer camp. 

It didn’t take long for Ashlyn to be pulsing around Ali’s tongue and Ali withdrew it then smiled, pulling herself back up to Ashlyn. 

After a few more kisses, Ali stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel and dressing herself.

“Thanks,” She timidly said to Ashlyn. 

“That meant a lot to me,” she confessed, blushing furiously. She couldn’t believe she’d just had sex, moreso, great sex, with Ashlyn Harris. 

 

**Ashlyn**

It wasn’t long before Ashlyn was being felt up; and it surely wasn’t long before Ali had her tongue on the blonde woman’s pulsing clit. 

She was in desperate need to be touched or licked or fucked. It had been only her own hands for a while now and she needed her. She could have let Alex fuck her but she didn’t. She let Ali. And Ali was really good. She had Ashlyn cumming in no time. 

She almost felt embarrassed at how short amount of time she was falling undone for the girl. After her breathtaking orgasm, she made out with the girl for a while. She wanted more but figured they should wait a bit. 

“What do you mean? Of course!” Ashlyn said, rinsing herself off.  
“You’re fucking amazing, anyone ever tell you that?” She asked while finishing up her shower. 

 

**Ali**

When Ashlyn seemed surprised that she would thank her, it dawned on Ali that Ashlyn couldn’t tell she was a virgin. She knew that Ashlyn knew she didn’t let Kelley fuck her, but of course that didn’t mean she’d never let anyone touch her.

“Um, no, nobody has ever really said that to me,” Ali said sheepishly, wondering if she was giving away her secret. 

“I- no. No one has.” Ali said again, unsure of why she began a new sentence when she obviously couldn’t just tell Ashlyn she was a virgin.  How embarrassing! 

Ali dropped her towel to the ground and reached for her clothes, but not before she caught a pair of eyes staring back into her’s - and they weren’t Ashlyn’s. 

Through the crack of the door - Ali must have forgotten to close it all the way - Alex Morgan was staring in at the two of them.  Ali couldn’t quite make out who it was in the instant that she noticed and the door slammed, but she guessed it was just someone who’d come to the wrong room. 

She cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing and began getting dressed in her pajamas. 

“I really don’t want to go down to eat.” Ali said. 

“How do you feel about room service?” She asked. 

 

**Ashlyn**

Ali still seemed so nervous and all Ashlyn wanted was to make her feel better. The whole beginning was awful and she knew it was her fault but the girl has acted so awkward ever since they actually started talking. 

“What the hell do you mean, no one has???” She questioned, laughing.  
“You literally gave me the best head ever!” She was serious, too. 

It was really good and it still gave Ashlyn chills just to think about what just happened. She began to change and the room went silent until Ali suggested they order room service.

“I mean, I don’t think coach has plans for us tonight so we might as well just stay in!” She grabbed the menu from the dresser and started looking through it. 

And then it dawned on her. 

“Wait, are you? Well were you, a virgin?”

 

**Ali**

Ali grabbed her phone and tried to pull up the room service menu, but had Instagram open already. The first new story on Instagram was Kelley’s, and it was of her and Alex playfully fighting 1 hour earlier... exactly the time when Allie had come in to say that Kelley had sexiled her. 

Alex was the one Kelley was sleeping with? Alex, of all people? How could one girl stab her in the back so many times?

Ali’s heart sank. Not because she wanted to be with Kelley and not because she saw a future with Kelley, but because she couldn’t help but feel like Alex was doing this to hurt her. 

It made perfect sense. If Alex couldn’t have Ashlyn, she would make sure Ali couldn’t have Kelley. Why couldn’t they all just be friends? What had Kelley revealed to Alex about her already? 

Accidentally, Ali took a screenshot of the story then quickly deleted it. 

And then, Ashlyn asked the question she hoped she would never ask. 

“Were you a virgin?” The blonde’s words repeated through Ali’s mind. 

Maybe if Alex hadn’t gotten Kelley to tell them all that Ali wouldn’t let her fuck her, this wouldn’t have happened. 

Maybe if she’d just gotten kicked off the team like Alex wanted, this wouldn’t have happened. 

Maybe if Alex hadn’t been out to get her, none of this would have happened. 

And now, despite having already hurt Ashlyn, and because she has some sort of vendetta against her, Alex is going to hurt Kelley too, all because of Ali. 

Ali felt tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke back. 

“I really enjoyed it, Ashlyn,” she croaked out, not exactly answering the question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! we realized we have extra chapters of this that we never posted! kind comments only pls & thx 💛


End file.
